


Higher Plane

by Midnay



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/F, Murderer, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnay/pseuds/Midnay
Summary: Lee Siyeon es sólo una chica de mente débil, con algunos problemas psicológicos y oscuras necesidades que saciar.





	1. Noche de Inspiración

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.~ Este es el primer fanfic que publico, no sólo en esta plataforma sino a nivel general.
> 
> Supongo que es un poco confuso al principio, pero luego es fácil de comprender.
> 
> Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.
> 
> Disfruten la lectura.~ ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Bora es toda la inspiración que ella necesita.

Lee Siyeon es sólo una chica de mente débil.

 

El reloj en la pared indica que son las 2:13 de la madrugada, pero ella siente como si apenas fuese mediodía. Su reloj biológico está hecho un desastre.

 

Está parada junto a la ventana, sus dedos acarician el vidrio, trazando dibujos imaginarios en él. Lleva horas allí, sólo mirando el exterior y preguntándose si afuera la temperatura es más cálida o más fría de lo que su habitación está en este momento.

 

Afuera pocos autos transitan en la calle, no hay peatones o al menos no desde su posición, y la lluvia cada vez es más fuerte.

 

Ella ama la lluvia.

 

No, ella antes amaba la lluvia.

 

O tal vez aún la ama, pero no con la misma intensidad. Ciertamente, ella no lo sabe.

 

Un trueno y una fuerte explosión le hacen cerrar los ojos unos segundos, suelta un suspiro al volver a abrirlos. Se ha ido la luz, tal como esperaba, no es una sorpresa.

 

Probablemente sea una de las razones por las que la lluvia le ha dejado de gustar.

 

Tal vez ni siquiera es una razón.

 

O tal vez no hay ninguna razón en lo absoluto. Ciertamente, ella no lo sabe.

 

Todo está oscuro ahora. Sin embargo, para Siyeon todo está oscuro siempre. Se aparta de la ventana y cierra las cortinas.

 

A pesar de la oscuridad, camina por el apartamento sin tropezar ni dudar. Recuerda la ubicación de las cosas a la perfección. Justo ahora le gustaría hacer algún comentario en broma  sobre su "visión nocturna" a alguno de sus amigos, si tuviera uno.

 

Al llegar a la cocina, abre el refrigerador y saca una de las veintiún botellas de agua (sin exageración, ella las cuenta), después camina hasta la sala y se sienta en el sofá.

 

Mientras bebe, cree escuchar un sonido, algo parecido a un gruñido. ¿Hambre?

 

No, tal vez el sonido no viene de su estómago, sino de afuera.

 

Ella no ha comido en dos días, tal vez tenga hambre.

 

O tal vez no es nada de eso y sólo imaginó lo que oyó en primer lugar. Ciertamente, ella no lo sabe.

 

Coloca la botella sobre la mesa frente al sofá y se acomoda, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con la manta que trajo de su habitación, y cierra los ojos.

 

Últimamente ha dormido tan poco... unas tres o cuatro horas en la tarde, o en la mañana, ella no lo recuerda. Tampoco recuerda cuánto tiempo lleva durmiendo en el sofá.

 

Su habitación es cómoda durante el día, durante la tarde, durante la noche, durante la lluvia, durante el frío... pero no durante el sueño. Puede estar ahí, pensar ahí, acostarse ahí, comer ahí, pasar todo el día ahí... mas no dormir ahí.

 

Su habitación ya no se siente cómoda para dormir, tal vez debido a los ruidos que se filtran por la ventana.

 

Tal vez no son los ruidos que vienen de afuera, sino de adentro, de su mente.

 

O tal vez el colchón está viejo y debe comprar uno nuevo que sea más cómodo. Ciertamente, ella no lo sabe.

 

La lluvia va tomando más intensidad, el sonido es el más relajante que ella ha podido escuchar. Antes diría que las melodías de un piano eran lo más relajante, o incluso un violín, pero los instrumentos... la música... ya no es algo que ella disfrute, ahora es sólo un montón de ruido sin sentido. Irónico, ya que Siyeon es la vocalista principal y guitarrista de una banda de rock alternativo.

 

Su celular comienza a sonar, puede oírlo, demasiado alto para su gusto. Últimamente todo es demasiado para su gusto.

 

Soltando un suspiro, se levanta y camina con la intención de ir a su habitación, pero se detiene abruptamente. El ruido no viene de su habitación.

 

Gira sobre sus talones y entra a la cocina, sobre la mesa está su celular, la pantalla está encendida iluminando parte del lugar.

 

Ella no dejó su celular ahí, lo dejó sobre la cama.

 

Tal vez alguien entró y lo dejó ahí en su lugar.

 

O tal vez sólo está siendo paranoica y no recuerda que ella misma lo había dejado ahí. Ciertamente, ella no lo sabe.

 

Su mente no es algo en lo que ella pueda confiar, nada es algo en lo que ella realmente pueda confiar. Ni siquiera ella misma.

 

Para cuando reacciona y toma el celular, ya ha dejado de sonar. Tiene más de 30 notificaciones de cosas que no le importan en lo absoluto y unos cuantos mensajes de su madre y su padre que no responderá.

 

Su celular vuelve a sonar y ella contesta no sin antes ver que se trata de Kim Minji, la líder y bajista de su banda.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_—¿Hola? Siyeon, necesito decirte algo._

  
Ella no responde. Ella nunca lo hace.

 

_—De acuerdo, voy a asumir que estás escuchándome._

 

Siyeon rueda los ojos.

 

_—Yoobin tuvo algunos problemas con la composición de la última canción. Su hermana cumple años en dos días y toda su familia se irá de viaje a Brasil una semana como celebración, supongo que entenderás que quiere disfrutar y no trabajar durante ese tiempo._

 

_—Mmh —es la leve confirmación que emite—._

 

_—Bien, ya que sólo falta eso para comenzar con las grabaciones y todo, entonces... me preguntaba si... —su voz es vacilante, casi como si temiese la reacción de Siyeon—. ¿Puedes terminarla? Yoohyeon y yo estamos haciendo retoques en las otras y ya que tú no tienes nada que hacer..._

 

Es una buena forma de decirle a Siyeon que se pasa el día encerrada en su apartamento sin hacer nada más que llorar y dar lástima.

 

Casi puede imaginar a Minji mordiéndose las uñas mientras espera su respuesta.

 

_—Mmh._

 

_—¿Eso es un sí?_

_—... Mmh._

 

_—¡Perfecto! —grita la chica al otro lado de la_ _línea_ _— No_ _te_ _costará_ _mucho_ _, ya_ _verás_ _._ _Yoobin_ _escribió_ _algunas notas, te las enviaré por e-mail._

 

Siyeon corta la llamada, deja el celular sobre la mesa, y en menos de 10 minutos está fuera del apartamento, frente a una cafetería que está abierta las 24 horas, con un paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia.

 

Ni siquiera recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que salió, pero no es algo a lo que le preste atención ahora. En este momento, lo único importante es la canción que debe componer, y la inspiración que debe conseguir para hacerlo.

 

Pasan minutos, no cuenta cuántos. Observa desde afuera a las seis personas que están dentro del local, casi todas parecen ser estudiantes. Mira hacia la calle, mira su edificio, mira el cielo, mira las señales de tránsito, mira el suelo y el agua que corre en el asfalto.

 

Nada. No siente nada, como de costumbre.

 

Cuando está a punto de irse para buscar inspiración en otro lado, oye el tintineo de la campana de la cafetería y voltea para mirar a la persona que va saliendo del lugar, una joven que, desafortunadamente, no tiene un paraguas y usa un libro para cubrirse de la lluvia.

 

No tiene mayor interés en ella y pudo haberla dejado pasar si no fuera porque lleva una chaqueta de cuero con el logotipo de su banda en la parte de atrás.

 

Al verla quejarse y temblar de frío, siente algo... después de mucho tiempo siente algo, pero no está segura de lo que siente. Quizás sea lástima por la chica que está mojándose.

 

Tal vez desea hacer un buen gesto y compartir su paraguas con ella, después caminar juntas bajo la lluvia... Siyeon lo piensa por un segundo aunque suena muy cliché.

 

Tal vez hablar con una fan le ayude a inspirarse (ella prefiere pensar que se trata de una fan y no alguien que simplemente compró la chaqueta porque le pareció linda).

 

O tal vez la chica es demasiado atractiva para dejar que se vaya así como así (aunque Siyeon lleva años pensando que es asexual).

 

Actúa sin pensar mucho, atravesándose frente a la chica, dándose cuenta de que es más baja que Siyeon a pesar de que está usando tacones. No pierde el tiempo y comienza a observarla detenidamente. Su cabello es castaño oscuro, su piel es blanca y parece suave, sus labios rojos al igual que su vestido, su nariz larga y perfilada, sus ojos son negros, pero de alguna forma consiguen brillar... Su rostro es hermoso y sin imperfecciones.

 

No, ella es hermosa.

 

O esa expresión nerviosa en su rostro es aún más hermosa que todo lo demás. Ciertamente, ella no lo sabe.

 

—Eh, disculpa...

 

Su voz es más ronca de lo que debería, tal vez por los días que lleva sin hablar o por el frío en el ambiente.

 

Puede sonar ridículo, pero por un momento olvidó cómo hablar con otra persona. ¿Tanta belleza la había atontado? Nuevamente, suena muy cliché.

 

Carraspea un poco y vuelve a intentarlo.

 

—Puedo acompañarte, si quieres —dice, colocando el paraguas sobre ambas—. Así no tendrás que seguir empapándote.

 

Falló en su intento de sonar desinteresada, pero no le importa, siempre y cuando ella acepte su compañía.

 

—No es necesario, no te molestes —y como si no fuese suficiente, tiene una hermosa voz—. En realidad, no tengo que ir muy lejos.

 

—No es molestia —insiste—. Déjame acompañarte.

 

La chica parece dudar, pero después se queda mirándola fijamente, y parpadea muchas veces en muy poco tiempo antes de abrir los ojos en una obvia expresión de sorpresa.

 

—¿Tú no eres...?

 

Al ver la llama de reconocimiento en sus ojos, Siyeon sonríe, y el simple hecho de hacerlo le hace sentir extraña. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sonrió de forma sincera, que siente cosquillas en sus labios.

 

—Lee Siyeon —se presenta, su sonrisa se hace más amplia—. Un placer.

 

—Oh, Dios... ¡El placer es mío! Casi no te reconozco por la oscuridad, lo siento... ¡Dios mío, eres Lee Siyeon!

 

Le causa gracia ver la emoción en el rostro de la chica, incluso envidia, o tal vez sea... Sacude la cabeza intentando deshacerse de sus pensamientos, no es momento de pensar.

 

La ansiedad de la chica es tanta que comienza a contagiarla.

 

—No te culpo, la verdad es que está demasiado oscuro aquí —es lo único que se le ocurre decir—. Ya me conoces, pero yo no a ti. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 

—Bora, Kim Bora —responde sonriente—. Realmente soy tu fan. Conozco tu banda desde hace unos meses. Nunca me pierdo un concierto. Tengo todos sus álbumes. No puedo creer que estás frente a mí.

 

Sobra decir que su sonrisa también es hermosa.

 

—Oh... yo...

 

¿Qué debería decir en un momento como este? Mas bien, ¿cómo debería sentirse? ¿Feliz? ¿Emocionada también? Ahora se da cuenta de lo insensible que es al respecto. Meses atrás habría llorado de alegría, ahora... ahora sólo le queda fingir.

 

—Gracias, no sé qué decir —finje una sonrisa tímida—. No es cosa de todos los días ser reconocida por un fan, no tenemos muchos.

 

Y en eso no mentía. A su banda le va bien en ventas, sí, pero no tienen un club de fans muy grande. Sin embargo, Bora no se queda callada y trata de animarla.

 

—¡No digas eso! Tienen muchos fans. Quizás no muchos en Corea, pero sí en todo el mundo.

 

—Gracias —baja la mirada, pensando en cómo cambiar de tema antes de que su mente le eche a perder el momento—. ¿Y a dónde ibas? Es bastante tarde para que andes sola.

 

—Oh, sólo salí a tomar algo y leer, me ayuda con el insomnio. Ahora voy a casa, vivo cerca de aquí, en ese edificio de allá —señaló—.

 

Su corazón dio un latido fuerte, sólo uno, y volvió a latir con normalidad. Vive en el mismo edificio que ella.

 

Siyeon piensa que es interesante cómo la chica se deja llevar por la emoción de conocer a un artista que le gusta y suelta información tan importante como esa sin pensar en lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser. Aunque en esta oportunidad, tratándose de ella, Bora está a salvo.

 

O tal vez Siyeon no es tan inofensiva como parece.

 

O tal vez sí y simplemente está permitiendo que su mente le siga molestando. Ciertamente, ella no lo sabe.

 

—Yo también vivo ahí. En el cuarto piso —dice tomando a la chica de la mano, aunque esta parece no notarlo—.

 

Sus manos son pequeñas, suaves y cálidas.

 

Cálidas... Realmente cálidas.

 

—¿Lo dices en serio? Yo también. ¡No puedo creerlo!

 

Siyeon sonríe.

 

—Qué coincidencia, ¿no crees?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**...**

 

  
No sabe exactamente cómo pasó, pero Bora está sentada en el sofá de su sala con una enorme sonrisa, observando todo como si fuese una obra de arte. Va a suponer que le invitó a pasar porque es lo más lógico.

 

¿Y en qué momento volvió la luz? Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta. No recuerda el momento en que entraron al apartamento, en primer lugar.

 

Esto es raro, es simplemente desconcertante. ¿Cómo pasó? Siyeon no deja entrar a nadie, ni a sus padres, ni siquiera a Minji, sólo Yoohyeon (la segunda guitarrista y vocalista de la banda) había entrado una vez y fue porque Siyeon estaba ebria ese día (el cual ni siquiera consigue recordar, por cierto).

 

Ahora tiene a una hermosa chica desconocida metida en su apartamento, sentada en su sofá, mirándola como si fuese una especie de Dios.

 

¿Cuándo esta noche dejó de tener sentido?

 

—Ah... Lamento el desorden —dice sin saber qué hacer ahora—.

 

Bora niega con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

 

—Es hermoso —ríe levemente—. Supuse que sería así. No lo esperaba de otra manera. Los artistas son... desordenados en algún sentido.

 

Siyeon asiente, encontrándose extrañamente de acuerdo. Ella es desordenada, más de lo que Bora podría imaginar.

 

Toma la botella vacía que está en la mesa y mira a la chica por un momento antes de alejarse.

 

—¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua tal vez? —pregunta caminando a la cocina—.

 

—¡Agua está bien!

 

Su respuesta la alivia porque no tiene otra cosa que ofrecerle. Su refrigerador sólo tiene veinte botellas de agua. La alacena no tiene más que un poco de azúcar y miel. Tal vez deba comprar comida.

 

O tal vez deba dejar las cosas así hasta morir de inanición.

 

O tal vez este no es momento de pensar en algo más que no sea la chica que está en la sala.

 

Oh, ella está segura de algo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Este no es momento para pensar en algo más que no sea la chica que está en la sala.

 

Toma una botella, abre un cajón y... sonríe, sonríe sin ninguna razón, o tal vez sí la hay, pero realmente no quiere pensar en eso.

 

—¿Quieres ayudarme con algo? —pregunta al volver a la sala—.

 

Ahora está sentada junto a Bora en el sofá, con su cuaderno de composiciones puesto en su regazo.

 

La chica está tan emocionada que no nota la mirada sombría y ligeramente siniestra de Siyeon.

 

—¡Claro, me encantaría! ¿Con qué puedo ayudarte? —asiente rápidamente sin dejar de sonreír—.

 

Bora sonríe mucho, demasiado para su gusto.

 

—Necesito componer una canción, pero tengo algo así como... —se detiene a pensar en la palabra correcta—. Como un...

 

—¿Bloqueo de inspiración? —se le adelanta Bora—.

 

—Ah, sí... Eso —sonríe, mirándola fijamente—. Creo que tú puedes ayudarme, sólo... menciona algunas cosas que te gustan.

 

Bora asintió, jugando con la botella de agua medio vacía en sus manos. Siyeon quisiera leer su mente para saber lo que piensa, porque jura sentirla nerviosa y eso le causa ansiedad.

 

O al menos cree que es eso.

 

—De acuerdo, me gustan los elefantes... Me gusta el color rojo. Me gustan las películas de terror y acción.

 

Siente otra vez un latido repentido e irregular en su pecho, pero esta vez seguido de otros y acompañados por una sensación cosquillosa en sus manos.

 

Ella no quiere tratar de saber a qué se debe eso, no ahora que está tan concentrada en la belleza de Bora.

 

Ella quiere _esa belleza_ en su canción.

 

—Oh, yo amo la lluvia. Y la música.

 

Siyeon se levanta lentamente.

 

—Creo que está funcionando —dice en voz baja, más para ella misma que para la chica—.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?

 

Bora la mira confundida esta vez.

 

—Sólo sigue hablando, pero con los ojos cerrados, me siento más confiada de esa manera —lo dice de tal modo que suena convincente—.

 

—Eh... Está bien.

 

Bora obedece aunque su sonrisa ahora es vacilante.

 

—Continúa, por favor.

 

—Me gusta bailar... —su voz tiembla un poco—. Me gusta el café... —empieza a tartamudear—. Me gusta leer y ver películas... —sus manos también tiemblan—.

 

Siyeon empuña su mano derecha. Su cuerpo se mueve sin que ella lo note. O tal vez sí es consciente de lo que pasa, pero le gusta engañarse así misma aparentando lo contrario. Ciertamente, ella prefiere fingir que no lo sabe.

 

Bora abre sus ojos.

 

—Espera... ¿Qué vas a hacer? ... ¡No, detente!

 

La expresión de miedo y dolor en su rostro es hermosa.

 

La forma en que su labio inferior tiembla es hermosa.

 

Pero nada es más hermoso para Siyeon que su brillante mirada... su maquillaje comienza a estropearse por algunas lágrimas que se forman en sus ojos.

 

Debería sentirse culpable por lo que pasa por su mente, por lo que hace con sus manos, pero no es así.

 

Después de todo, Lee Siyeon es sólo una chica de mente débil.

 

Kim Bora es sólo una chica hermosa y, a su vez, es toda la inspiración que ella necesita.

 

Su piel es aún más delicada de lo que pensaba.

 

Su vestido no es tan resistente como parecía.

 

Sus manos son cálidas, pero su interior lo es aún más.

 

Su cabello huele demasiado bien, pero su sangre huele aún mejor.

 

Y como si no fuese suficiente, sus gritos también son hermosos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**...**

 

  
_—¿Hola? ¿Siyeon? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Minji al otro lado de la línea—. Es muy inusual que me llames y es muy temprano. Me estoy preocupando._

 

_—Terminé la canción —responde Siyeon sin aliento, con la mirada fija en la ventana de su habitación—._

 

La luz del sol nunca le había lastimado tanto los ojos. Tal vez se debe al sueño.

 

Tal vez a las lágrimas.

 

O tal vez ha pasado mucho tiempo sin pestañear. Ciertamente, podría ser todo a la vez.

 

_—¡Me hablaste! Eh... Espera, espera... La canción... ¡¿En una sola noche?! —exclama la chica—. ¡Estás loca! No te puedo creer._

 

_—Te la envié por e-mail._

 

_—Realmente... tú... Wow... ¿Usaste las notas que dejó Yoobin?_

 

_—Sí, las usé —se le escapa un suspiro y vuelve a hablar—. Quiero elegir el nombre._

 

_—Oh, bueno, eso es algo que se decide en grupo, pero adelante._

 

_—All About You It's Beautiful._

 

_—Wow... ¿Desde cuando escribes de amor? —Minji ríe incrédula—._

 

_—No es amor, es mas bien... —se lleva una mano a la cabeza, jugando con su cabello— Deseo y obsesión, un hermoso y ansioso deseo, y obsesión._

 

_—Wow, esto es tan diferente a ti —vuelve a reír—. Suena interesante. Está bien, la leeré junto a Yoohyeon que aún está aquí conmigo y te diré qué tal nos pareció._

 

_—Ah, y otra cosa, Minji..._

 

_—Sí, dime._

 

_—¿Puedes traer una maleta más tarde?_

 

_—¿Una maleta? Eh... Claro, está bien. ¿Para qué?_

 

_—Procura que sea grande._

 

_—¿Viajarás?_

 

_—No._

 

_—¿Para qué, entonces?_

 

_—Quiero guardar algo grande._

 

_—¿Qué harás, ocultar un cadáver? —bromea soltando una pequeña risa—._

 

La línea queda en silencio. Minji suelta una tos incómoda segundos después.

 

_—¿Sigues ahí?_

 

_—No olvides traer la maleta. Ah, y consigue un removedor de manchas._

 

_—Siyeon, de por sí eres rara, pero, ¿_ _para_ _qué_ _necesitas_ _todo_ _eso_ _?_

 

_—_ _Nos_ _vemos_ _más_ _tarde_ _._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**...**

 

  
—¿Y en qué estaba? —murmura acariciando el cabello de la chica que yace sobre su pecho—. Como fan, deberías estar feliz. La canción que he compuesto es sobre ti y para ti.

 

El cabello de Bora está hecho un desastre. Tal vez se vería más hermosa con el cabello arreglado.

 

Tal vez ya no es tan hermosa.

 

Tal vez su canción drenó toda su belleza.

 

—¿A quién quiero engañar? Si todo de ti es hermoso —sonríe acariciando las mejillas de la chica con la hoja del cuchillo, manchándolas un poco de sangre—. Incluso sin vida.

 

Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el sueño, en su cama, después de mucho tiempo.

 

En otro momento, le molestaría la humedad y las manchas rojas sobre el colchón, pero justo ahora no le importa.

 

O puede que esté muy cansada para molestarse por ello.

 

O tal vez le gusta. Ciertamente, ella parece tranquila incluso si no lo sabe.

 

Después de todo, Lee Siyeon es sólo una chica de mente débil.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclarando una cosa que pudo no haber quedado clara:
> 
> Es posible que Siyeon haya abusado sexualmente de Bora antes de asesinarla (en mi mente sí ocurrió), pero lo dejo a la elección del lector.
> 
> Bien. Espero que les haya gustado. Las críticas constructivas y opiniones son siempre bienvenidas.
> 
> ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! ^^


	2. Borrando Evidencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era hora de deshacerse de la evidencia del crimen. Pero tal vez no era como Siyeon esperaba.

Se despertó a las 9:34 a.m. No durmió mucho, sólo unas tres horas, pero al parecer fue suficiente descanso para ella.

  


Cuando se levantó, lo primero que hizo fue limpiar el desastre. Se deshizo de los charcos de sangre en el pasillo, que iban desde la sala hasta la habitación. Intentó borrar las manchas en el sofá y las sábanas de su cama, pero aún quedaban rastros, de los que se encargaría cuando Minji llevara el removedor de manchas que pidió.

  


Después de ducharse, se dedicó a limpiar el cadáver de Bora, había curado y cosido sus heridas. Las prendas que usaba la chica las colocó dentro de una bolsa negra que ocultó junto al cuerpo en otra habitación bajo llave, una que usaba sólo para guardar cosas.

  


El resto de la mañana lo usó para formar un plan. Sabía que tarde o temprano alguien notaría la ausencia de Kim Bora, ya sean sus amigos, su pareja (en caso de que tuviera) o su familia. También sabía que de alguna manera podrían descubrir que ella fue la última en estar con Bora, ya sea por las cámaras de seguridad en la calle o incluso algún vecino (en caso de que alguien las hubiese visto entrar al edificio o escuchado los gritos la noche anterior).

  


A las 2:11 p.m. ya tiene todo pensado, lo que hará con el cuerpo y con la evidencia. Ahora sólo debía esperar a Minji.

  


Sentada en el sofá, bebía una botella de agua como desayuno, mientras esperaba la llegada de su compañera. Pasó un tiempo antes de que tocaran la puerta y ella se levantó como un resorte.

  


Abrió la puerta y esbozó una falsa sonrisa al recibir a su líder, y ver que esta traía consigo todo lo que pidió.

  


—¡Hola, Siyeon!

  


—Hey, Minji —saludó a la chica—. Entra.

  


La chica entró observando a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad, ya que era la primera vez que la invitaba a pasar. Aunque Siyeon supuso que Yoohyeon le contó a las miembros de la banda cómo era su apartamento.

  


—Es muy lindo. Buena combinación de colores. Tienes buen gusto —dijo la chica—.

  


Siyeon asintió levemente, sabiendo que si su apartamento fuese horrible, la chica diría lo contrario sólo para no hacerla sentir mal.

  


Tomó la maleta y el removedor de manchas y los llevó a su habitación para luego volver a la sala, encontrando a Minji sentada en el sofá, pasando su mano sobre una de las tantas manchas (que pasaron de ser rojas a un tono marrón) en el sofá.

  


—¿Qué derramaste aquí, eh?

  


Siyeon pensó rápidamente en una respuesta.

  


—Café —mintió, sentándose a su lado—. Anoche no había luz y tropecé.

  


—Pero, ¿cuántas tazas derramaste? Hay muchas y son grandes —murmuró aún observando las manchas—. No parecen manchas de café.

  


—Lo son.

  


—Dices que son recientes, pero no huele a café por ningún lado.

  


Mientras Minji examinaba las manchas con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Siyeon se tomó un momento para observarla a ella. Había teñido su cabello de rubio, tal como dijo que haría en una reunión de la banda, la última a la que Siyeon había asistido.

  


—No me has dicho nada sobre la canción —dijo tratando de distraer a la chica—.

  


Minji perdió el interés en las manchas y se enderezó, centrando su atención en Siyeon.

  


—Es cierto. ¡Lo hiciste genial! —exclamó sonriente—. ¡A Yoohyeon y a mí nos encantó! Se la envié a Yoobin, y también le gustó. Te luciste, debes ayudar en las composiciones más seguido.

  


A Siyeon le agradaban sus elogios, pero no le llenaban, no le satisfacían como debería. Y eso le molestaba.

  


—Me alegra que les haya gustado —dijo entre dientes—.

  


Surgió el silencio incómodo al que Minji ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero este es interrumpido por un ruidoso tono de llamada.

  


Minji sostuvo su celular y miró a Siyeon como pidiendo permiso para contestar, y esta sólo hizo un ademán, restándole importancia. La chica de cabello rubio se levantó para tomar la llamada.

  


— _¿Hola? —contestó_ — _. No realmente, ¿por_ _qué? … Oye, pero_ _estoy_ _con Siyeon... ¿Justo_ _ahora? ... Vale, está_ _bien. Voy_ _para allá._

  


Siyeon hizo una mueca jugando con sus manos, ansiosa. Quería que Minji se fuera cuanto antes para poder terminar de arreglar todo.

  


—Eh, Siyeon... Tengo que irme, Yoohyeon tuvo un problema con…

  


—No te preocupes —interrumpió, levantándose—. Ve.

  


—¿No quieres venir conmigo? —propuso, guardando su celular—. Sólo es un fallo de su computadora, sé cómo arreglarlo. Saldremos a comer al terminar.

  


Siyeon negó con la cabeza, sin mirarla a la cara. Su ansiedad en aumento.

  


—Gracias por la invitación, pero tengo que salir a hacer unas cosas.

  


Minji asintió comprensiva y se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo. Aunque le costó, Siyeon lo aceptó y correspondió por cortesía.

  


—Estás siendo más comunicativa que nunca, Siyeon —sonrió conmovida—. Me alegra que sea así.

  


Si tan sólo Minji supiera sus verdaderos pensamientos e intenciones…

  


Una vez Minji se fue, se apresuró a la habitación con la maleta. Siyeon colocó adentro la bolsa con la ropa, tacones, el libro, celular y demás pertenencias de la chica, tomando para ella un collar con un dije de elefante de plata. Por un momento consideró también meter allí el cuerpo de Bora, lo cual no sería difícil debido a la pequeña estatura de la chica, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

  


Tomó un encendedor, sus llaves, y salió del apartamento. Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su frente mientras condujo su auto hacia un basurero a las afueras de la ciudad. Tiró la maleta en una pila de basura y le prendió fuego con el encendedor.

  


Un problema menos del que preocuparse.

  


Al regresar a su apartamento, se encargó de eliminar las manchas en el sofá, las manchas en las sábanas de su cama, todo lo que había sido tocado, pisado y rozado por su víctima. Todo indicio de que Kim Bora había estado en su apartamento la noche anterior, había sido totalmente eliminado.

  


Otro problema menos del que preocuparse.

  


Ahora le faltaba deshacerse del problema principal; el cuerpo.

  


Siyeon nunca pensó que llegaría a hacer algo tan atroz. Había asesinado a una chica por puro placer y no sentía remordimiento (o eso creía), pero lo que era peor... ahora se encontraba desmembrando el cadáver. La cortó en pedazos, y lo que planeaba hacer con ella era lo más asqueroso y perturbador que se hubiese imaginado hacer jamás.

  


Tomó su celular y marcó un número al que jamás había llamado antes, pero que tenía agendado desde hacía mucho tiempo. El número de alguien que le ayudaría en su tarea de deshacerse del cuerpo, aun sin saberlo.

  


— _¿Hola? —contest_ ó _una chica_ — _. ¿Hola? ¿Quién_ _habla?_

  


— _¿Handong?_

  


— _Sí, soy yo... ¿Quién_ _eres?_

  


— _Soy Siyeon_ — _respondió, jugando_ _con su_ _respiración_ _y fingiendo_ _sollozos_ — _. ¿Estás_ _ocupada_ _ahora?_

  


No se había dado cuenta de sus buenas habilidades de actuación hasta ahora y no daba en aprovecharse de ello. Handong iba rumbo a su apartamento, aceptó cenar con ella, ya que Siyeon inventó haber tenido una fuerte pelea con sus padres y suplicó que la acompañara esta noche puesto a que se sentía realmente mal y necesitaba estar con alguien.

  


Han Dong era amiga de toda la banda, tecladista y vocalista ocasional. La conocieron en un tour que hicieron en China hacía más de 4 años. En un concierto, ella se encontraba en primera fila y había llamado la atención de Yoobin (baterista y co-líder), quien eventualmente la invitó a compartir unos días con la banda como "regalo" a la fan (en realidad, sólo fue flechada por la belleza de la chica china). Al cabo de una semana conociendo a Handong, habían descubierto que tocaba muy bien el piano y que tenía una voz realmente buena. Después de discutirlo en grupo, Yoobin le propuso formar parte de la banda y ella aceptó bajo ciertos términos.

  


Una noche, en medio de una fiesta con algunos tragos encima, Yoobin le contó a las integrantes que ella tenía un gran interés romántico por Handong, pero que no se había confesado todavía. Actualmente, nadie sabía si ambas estaban saliendo.

  


Handong se veía preocupada por ella, la escuchó y la consoló en su falso llanto. Siyeon no tenía dudas de que la chica era un ángel bondadoso y sabía porqué Yoobin se enamoró de ella.

  


A la chica extranjera le parecía extraña la actitud de Siyeon. Verla siendo tan abierta y expresiva con ella ahora, cuando apenas semanas atrás ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. A pesar de todo, se reservó los comentarios.

  


Siyeon se sorprendía también con su actitud, pero en el fondo lo disfrutaba. No quería ser demasiado sospechosa, pero hasta ahora las cosas estaban funcionando de acuerdo a su plan.

  


Cenaron juntas. Handong no tenía idea de lo que estaba comiendo. No notó nada extraño, pensaba que se trataba de la carne común, pero no lo era.

  


Vieron una película y luego Handong se marchó, cuando vio que Siyeon ya se sentía mejor, dejando en claro que podían llamarse a diario y prometiendo visitarla de vez en cuando, siempre que Siyeon la invitara.

  


Último problema eliminado.

  


A las 8:03 p.m. Siyeon se permitió respirar con calma. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no le duró mucho tiempo.

  


—Lee Siyeon…

  


Se paró de un salto y se quedó paralizada.

  


—¿No es esa...? ¡No! Es imposible —balbuceó, desconcertada—.

  


Respiró hondo. Tal vez lo imaginó.

  


O tal vez no.

  


—Lee Siyeon…

  


Su piel erizada. Sus manos temblorosas. Sus ojos bien abiertos.

  


Esa era sin duda alguna la voz de Kim Bora. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

  


—No es real, no es real —se dijo a sí misma, una y otra vez—. No es real, sólo estoy cansada.

  


—No puedes huir de mí, Lee Siyeon.

  


Contuvo la respiración, girando apenas un poco la cabeza. Lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. Parada en el marco de la cocina estaba ella, Kim Bora, completamente desnuda con todas las heridas causadas en su piel expuestas.

  


Y seguía siendo hermosa. Tan hermosa como espeluznante.

  


—Estoy soñando, no eres real —suspiró Siyeon, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Esto no está pasando, no estás aquí.

  


Bora soltó una risa que estremeció su cuerpo por completo, acercándose a ella. Siyeon retrocedió al mismo tiempo.

  


—¡Estoy justo frente a ti!

  


Sentía que sus piernas no podían resistir su peso y cayó de rodillas, mirando aún atónita a Bora acercarse y agacharse frente a ella.

  


—No puedes huir de mí —susurró esta sobre su rostro—. No puedes huir de lo que has hecho.

  


—Yo... te maté —balbuceó, al borde del pánico—. Te maté y me deshice de tu cuerpo y de tus pertenencias.

  


—¿Creíste que sería tan fácil?

  


—Estás muerta... Estás muerta. No estás aquí.

  


—¡Mírame! —sonrió de medio lado, acariciando con su dedo índice una de las mejillas de Siyeon—. No te librarás de las consecuencias de tus actos. Tus fechorías te perseguirán, te estrangularán, te atormentarán. No podrás deshacerte de ello, no podrás alejarte de mí por más que lo desees… Me has encadenado a ti, para toda la vida, Lee Siyeon.

  


Bajó la mirada, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos aunque no las dejó salir. Estaba tan asustada y tan confundida que sentía que su cabeza podía explotar de un momento a otro. No podía procesar lo que ocurría.

  


—Hey, no llores.

  


Bora suspiró, sosteniendo el rostro de Siyeon en sus manos, aunque esta no sentía realmente la calidez de su piel.

  


—No te vi llorar cuando me golpeabas, cuando me mordías, cuando rasgabas mi piel... Así que, no quiero verte llorar ahora. Enfréntalo, ¡deja de esconderte en esa cobardía y hazte responsable!

  


Siyeon tragó saliva y se echó hacia atrás para alejarse de la chica.

  


—No eres real... ¡Yo acabé contigo, Kim Bora! —gritó intentando levantarse sin éxito—. ¡Estás muerta!

  


—Eso es…

  


La chica comenzó a gatear lentamente hacia ella.

  


—¡Grítalo más fuerte! —gruñó Bora—. ¡Que todos se enteren de lo que has hecho!

  


Siyeon evitó mirarla, mientras tiraba fuertemente de su cabello para intentar despertarse, pero no era un sueño.

  


—Te dejaré a solas para asimilarlo, pero algún día te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste, Lee Siyeon.

  


Bora desapereció de repente, pero Siyeon aún escuchaba su hermosa voz en su cabeza.

  


—No me iré de tu lado... ¡Nunca!

  


La voz era acompañada por los recuerdos de ese momento en que no le tembló el pulso para atacarla, para hacer lo que quiso con ella.

  


— _¿Por qué haces...? ¡Ahh, detente! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!_

  


Recordaba su voz dolorida y asustada...

  


— _¡Ahh! Basta... No más... ¡Ayuda!_

  


Recordaba su expresión, sus gritos de dolor, sus súplicas…

  


— _¡Por favor, déjame! Para... ¡Te lo ruego!_

  


Recordaba sus últimas palabras…

  


— _Hace... —tosió levemente y su cabeza cayó hacia un lado—. Hace frío._

  


Recordaba el momento exacto en que sus ojos se cerraron para nunca volver a abrirse. Y al final era demasiado para que ella pudiera manejarlo y su rostro impactó contra el frío suelo, hundiéndose en un profundo hoyo de inconsciencia.

  
  



	3. Cambios

Despertó desorientada.

  


Se levantó del suelo lentamente, con dificultad, preguntándose cómo terminó durmiéndose en el suelo y en una posición tan incómoda como esa. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras un dolor intenso martilleaba su cabeza.

  


Era de día, por lo que toda la sala estaba iluminada. El televisor aún estaba encendido, en el mismo canal que había estado viendo luego de que Handong se marchó.

  


Se quedó de pie un rato, sólo respirando. Su cuerpo se sentía tan cansado como la noche anterior, por lo que le costaba creer que realmente había dormido.

  


De repente una imagen distorsionada cruzó su mente y desapareció, la estela de un recuerdo. Pasó una vez, luego otra, y se repitió hasta que las imágenes quedaron perfectamente plasmadas en su mente. Siyeon prefirió pensar que se trataba de un sueño.

  


Porque no es posible que realmente hubiera pasado aquello anoche.

  


Los fantasmas no existen.

  


¿Cierto?

  


Suspiró.

  


Tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor, para después irse a su habitación. Todo parecía normal, pero aun así entró con pasos nerviosos. Se sentía en peligro, asustada, vulnerable, y no le gustaba esa sensación.

  


Se tiró en la cama, y su espalda agradeció el contacto con el colchón. Se estiró un poco pensando en que descansar aliviaría su dolor, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

  


—Siyeon…

  


Contuvo la respiración. Todo quedó en silencio.

  


Esa voz nuevamente.

  


Esa maldita y hermosa voz sería un tormento en su vida a partir de ahora. ¿Acaso se trataba de una entidad enviada por aquel ser supremo llamado Dios, para hacer que se arrepintiera de sus sangrientos pecados? ¿Para castigarla el tiempo que le quedaba de vida?

  


¿A todos los asesinos les pasaba lo mismo? Se preguntó.

  


Volvió a respirar mientras tomaba una decisión; fuera o no real, ella era quien llevaba el control de su miserable vida.

  


Lee Siyeon no sería la diversión de ningún maldito fantasma, entidad, alucinación, sueño o lo que sea.

  


—Vete al infierno, Kim Bora —murmuró—.

  


Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, podía escuchar a Bora caminar por la habitación.

  


—¿Por qué tendría yo que ir ahí? No hice nada malo —respondió bruscamente—. Tú, por otro lado, tienes más que una entrada VIP.

  


No podía engañarse a sí misma, la situación le aterraba. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

  


¿Se había vuelto realmente loca?

  


—A los demonios les encantará tenerte entre ellos.

  


—¡Lárgate a donde sea que tengas que ir! —gritó, sin querer oírla más—.

  


—¡Por supuesto que no! —la escuchó reír—. Te dije que no te dejaré en paz. Nunca.

  


Su corazón estaba tan acelerado que dolía cada vez que latía contra su pecho. Su estómago se retorció. No quería volver a desmayarse... su cuerpo se volvió frío, sudoroso y más pesado.

  


—Oh... ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en tono burlón, muy cerca de ella—. ¿Te… hizo daño la comida?

  


Siyeon abrió los ojos antes de levantarse y correr hacia el baño de su habitación para devolver la cena de anoche.

  


—¿Estás bien?

  


—¡Cállate! —gruñó entre arcadas, tratando de calmarse—.

  


—Qué lástima. Pensé que te gustaba mi dulce sabor.

  


Sabía exactamente qué decir y cómo decirlo para revolver su estómago. Siyeon se arrodilló para seguir vomitando mientras escuchaba las espeluznantes carcajadas de Bora tras ella.

  


…

  


Pasó un tiempo.

  


Bora desapareció después de unas horas, lo cual Siyeon agradecía profundamente, pero temía que en cualquier momento volviera a aparecer.

  


Fuese lo que fuese, su presencia era tormentosa.

  


Después de vaciar su estómago, se dio un baño de agua caliente para tratar de relajarse, y se vistió con ropa cómoda; unos jeans, una camiseta holgada y unos zapatos algo viejos.

  


En vista de que su estómago comenzaba a arder, decidió que era hora de ir de compras. Por lo que se encontró haciendo una lista de lo que iba a comprar.

  


Se detuvo a pensar un momento mientras agregaba «leche» a la lista.

  


No recordaba la última vez que fue de compras.

  


Desde que asesinó a Bora algo cambió dentro de ella. Si bien su mente seguía siendo algo extraño y retorcido, difícil de divisar y de entender, se sentía un poco más consciente de su entorno, de su propio cuerpo y de sus emociones.

  


Es como si algo hubiera despertado.

  


Pero... ¿Qué exactamente?

  


Sacudió la cabeza para alejarse de sus pensamientos, temiendo que ellos atrajeran de alguna manera la presencia de Bora. Terminó la lista y fue por su billetera antes de salir.

  


Mientras Siyeon bajaba las escaleras (no le gustaban los ascensores), no pudo evitar mirar a todos lados con algo de miedo. Era muy extraño el hecho de que nadie había escuchado los gritos de la chica la noche anteior, que nadie había llamado a la policía, quizás todos sus vecinos la estaban esperando abajo para golpearla en grupo o algo así.

  


No obstante, su preocupación acabó pronto y salió del edificio sin problemas; no había nadie esperándola, ni mirándola, e incluso el guardia de la puerta ignoró su presencia.

  


Se dirigió al estacionamiento subterráneo y subió a su auto.

  


...

  


Pasó el tiempo, pero nadie preguntó por Bora.

  


Nadie la estaba buscando.

  


O eso parecía.

  


...

  


A la banda le fue muy bien las siguientes semanas, las composiciones de Siyeon habían logrado captar la atención de muchísimas personas, los fans se habían triplicado, las giras no se hicieron esperar y las entradas a sus conciertos se agotaban en menos de dos horas; la fama se les incrementó a lo grande, tanto que no podían salir de casa sin tener una gran fila de personas esperando por un autógrafo, una foto o simplemente para poder verlas.

  


Las chicas estaban emocionadas, obviamente, sobre todo Minji, que moría de orgullo por liderarlas. Un mes después seguían sin creérselo, incluso se habían cambiado de agencia a una que les ofrecía un contrato que definitivamente no pudieron rechazar.

  


Las cosas no podían ir mejor, todas estaban cómodas, satisfechas, felices… excepto Siyeon.

  


―Singnie~ ―tarareó una chica de cabello plateado, entrando al estudio donde Siyeon acostumbraba a pasarse las últimas semanas, sentándose en una silla a su lado―.

  


Siyeon, quien mantenía su cabeza apoyada en la mesa sobre su cuaderno de composiciones, sólo alzó una mano en señal de saludo.

  


―Todas se han ido, sólo quedamos Minji, tú y yo ―dijo la chica, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la contraria y zarandeándola un poco―. ¿Por qué no vas a casa a descansar? Es tarde.

  


―¿Qué hora es?

  


―Poco más de las 9:30.

  


Levantó la cabeza, mirando con recelo su cuaderno en una página completamente en blanco. Bufó.

  


―¿Aún nada?

  


Siyeon hizo una mueca para luego responder.

  


―Nada de nada.

  


―Ya se te ocurrirá algo ―sonrió levemente―. Sólo necesitas descansar y dejar que fluya por sí solo, sin presiones, como aquella noche, ¿no crees?

  


Aquella noche.

  


Siyeon desvió la mirada, asintiendo distraídamente.

  


―Anda, no te preocupes mucho por eso. Todavía tenemos tiempo para… ―se calló al notar algo que no había visto al principio―.

  


Inclinó la cabeza en un ángulo que le permitiese ver mejor. Escondida tras un monitor, había una botella medio vacía sobre la mesa junto a una copa de vidrio. Y no era la primera vez, ya era la quinta que atrapaban a Siyeon bebiendo… en la misma semana.

  


―Siyeon, te he dicho cientos de veces que…

  


―Soy lo suficientemente mayor para hacer lo que quiera, Yoohyeon, gracias.

  


―Pero el CEO dijo…

  


―Hablaré con él después ―la interrumpió, cerrando el cuaderno―. Si tanto les molesta a todos, no lo haré más aquí, está bien.

  


―El alcohol no es la solución. Sabes que todas nosotras estamos para ayudarnos unas a otras. Si necesitas inspiración puedes…

  


―Empiezas a hablar como Minji. Oye, aprecio que quieras ayudarme, pero sé lo que hago ―tomó el cuaderno y la botella antes de levantarse, bajo la mirada preocupada de la contraria―. Me iré a casa. Nos vemos el lunes.

  


―¿No vendrás mañana?

  


Yoohyeon se levantó, tomando el bolso de Siyeon, que había quedado colgado en el respaldo de la silla, para después seguirla mientras esta caminaba hacia la puerta.

  


―¿No querían que descansara? ―respondió con una expresión indescifrable―. Pues eso haré. Me quedaré en casa.

  


La castaña, ahora con algunas mechas blancas, salió a toda prisa mientras Yoohyeon la perseguía por los pasillos de la agencia hasta el estacionamiento. Siyeon abrió la puerta de su auto nuevo (comprado unos días atrás) y entró rápidamente, colocando la botella en medio de sus piernas y lanzando su cuaderno al asiento del copiloto.

  


―Espera… puedo llevarte, si quieres ―dijo preocupada―. No es bueno que conduzcas en ese estado.

  


―¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Matarme? ―gruñó, introduciendo la llave y encendiendo el motor―.

  


―O que mates a alguien.

  


Apretó los labios e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Yoohyeon la sostuvo.

  


―Espera, olvidas tu bolso.

  


Siyeon le arrebató el bolso, tirándolo a los asientos de atrás.

  


―¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve? Puedo hacerte compañía un rato también.

  


―No, gracias. Mejor ve con tu novia.

  


―Espera, espera…

  


Cerró la puerta, casi atrapando la mano de Yoohyeon si esta no hubiese sido lo suficientemente rápida, y arrancó inmediatamente.

  


―¡Yah, Lee Siyeon! ―se quejó, entre enojada y preocupada―. Aish, esta idiota.

  


El auto salió de su campo de visión a los pocos segundos, así que sólo suspiró y dio vuelta para volver a entrar al establecimiento y buscar a su novia para irse a casa. Minji la iba a regañar por haber dejado que Siyeon se marchara así, por dentro rezaba para que la inconsciente de su amiga no provocara un accidente.

  


Mientras Minji jalaba la oreja de Yoohyeon saliendo del edificio, Siyeon conducía rumbo a su apartamento, soltando maldiciones aquí y allá, y no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol sino con el estrés; tenía buena resistencia a la bebida, pero cada día el estrés se incrementaba hasta el pundo de ser insoportable.

  


A esas horas rara vez encontraba fans de camino o afuera de su edificio, por lo que pudo llegar a casa y entrar sin problemas, luego de tomarse una foto con dos chicos que se encontró mientras subía las escaleras. Colocó la botella sobre la mesa de la sala y tiró su bolso junto al cuaderno en el sofá, dejándose caer en este después.

  


―No te esperaba tan temprano aquí ―una voz interrumpió el silencio―. Pero es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

  


Siyeon la vio parada a un lado del televisor.

  


Kim Bora.

  


Suspiró.

  


Para su fortuna, o desgracia, seguía viendo a Kim Bora en su apartamento, una vez apareció no volvió a irse. Siyeon fue a algunos psiquiatras (omitiendo absolutamente el crimen y explicando la situación de forma superficial y vaga), pero no sirvió de nada, no hacían que Bora desapareciera, sólo recetaban fármacos (en su mayoría, antipsicóticos) que ella no necesitaba (según ella misma). Así que, al final se rindió. De hecho, se había acostumbrado las últimas semanas a su presencia. Si Siyeon no podía deshacerse de ella, entonces tendría que aprender a lidiar con ello, y le había ido mejor de lo que esperaba.

  


A veces se volvía realmente insoportable cuando buscaba hacerla sufrir, pero la mayoría de las veces era una buena compañía para Siyeon; alguien con quien podía desahogarse y ser ella misma, no se sentía sola estando con ella y, a pesar de que no sabía qué era realmente, se sentía bien así.

  


A veces Bora actuaba como una persona normal (viva). Le veía comer, bañarse, incluso cambiarse de ropa (aunque no sabía de dónde la sacaba). Usualmente se quedaba en casa, aunque a veces salía con Siyeon cuando esta iba al mercado e incluso la acompañaba en algunos conciertos y cuando se iba de viaje.

  


Se podría decir… que le tomó cierto cariño.

  


Tal vez demasiado.

  


―¿Otra vez bebiendo? ―murmuró Bora, negando con la cabeza al ver la botella sobre la mesa―. Te dije que eso no hará que todo desaparezca… nada lo hará.

  


―¡Ya lo sé! ―exclamó, levantándose del sofá, mirando a la castaña frente a ella―. No es por eso que lo hago.

  


―¿Entonces, por qué?

  


Dio media vuelta y se fue sin responderle. Bora la siguió hasta la habitación. Siyeon se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró a la cesta de la ropa sucia, antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama. Su mirada fija hacia la ventana mientras jugaba con sus manos.

  


La desaparición de Kim Bora había aparecido en un artículo del periódico, y en las noticias lo habían mencionado también; **una pareja en Changwon busca desesperadamente a su hija de 24 años de edad** , una hermosa fotografía de Bora junto al título. Sus padres reportaron su desaparición, ellos tuvieron una pelea una noche y ella se marchó con todas sus cosas y no volvieron a saber de ella, ni siquiera contestaba su celular. La policía no tenía ninguna pista sobre su paradero, pero tal como se había presentado la situación, todo parecía indicar a que la chica se había ido de la ciudad para no saber nada de sus padres e iniciar una nueva vida, por lo que cerraron el caso así.

  


Bastante injusto, pensaba Siyeon, pero era mejor para ella de esa forma. Gracias a la canción que escribió esa noche y las que surgieron días después, todo en la vida de Siyeon comenzó a mejorar, a su banda le estaba yendo bien, se estaba relacionando más con la gente, su familia por fin la había aceptado y reconocían y felicitaban todos sus logros. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo miedo de que todo saliera a la luz y la policía llegase a buscarla.

  


Y a pesar de que todo iba mejor, nuevamente, poco a poco, volvía a sentirse como un mes atrás. A eso agregándole que cada día que pasaba se interesaba más por Bora y por su vida… o la que había tenido antes de esa noche.

  


¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por ella? ¿Qué era Bora exactamente, un fantasma?

  


¿Acaso tenía sentido?

  


―Bora.

  


―¿Mmh?

  


―Tú… tus padres dijeron que ustedes tres tuvieron una pelea, ¿por qué? ―suspiró, apretando sus manos―. ¿A dónde te mudaste? ¿Cuál de esos apartamentos ahí fuera es el tuyo?

  


―¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Acaso es importante ahora?

  


―Sólo responde.

  


―No lo sé.

  


―¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

  


―Pues no lo sé. Estaba en la cafetería y al salir me encontré contigo, y eso es todo ―alzó un poco la voz, a la defensiva―. No recuerdo nada antes del momento en que nos conocimos. Ya te lo había dicho.

  


Se quedó en silencio, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

  


―¿Por qué has estado haciéndome preguntas de ese tipo últimamente? ―preguntó Bora, en un tono burlón―. Eso sumado al alcohol… Parece que tal vez ya te está empezando a picar la consciencia, ¿no?

  


Siyeon rodó los ojos.

  


―Ya quisieras, pero no, ni cerca ―dijo quitando su mirada de la ventana, centrándola ahora en el suelo―. Y el hecho de que esté bebiendo… no se trata de ti.

  


―Si no soy yo… ¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?

  


Suspiró, debatiendo entre si contarle o no, pero al fin y al cabo Bora siempre estaba ahí para escucharla… y no es como si pudiera decírselo a alguien más, de todos modos.

  


―No he podido... componer estos días, por más que lo he intentado. Falta de inspiración, tal vez ―comenzó en voz baja, con la mirada pérdida―. Me está molestando otra vez ese… ese vacío dentro de mí… Y la ansiedad. Siento que necesito algo, que debo…

  


―¿Hacerlo de nuevo?

  


―¿Mmh? ―alzó la cabeza para mirarla―.

  


Bora hizo una mueca, desviando la mirada.

  


―Matar de nuevo… todo lo que me hiciste a mí, ya sabes.

  


Siyeon tragó saliva, encogiéndose de hombros.

  


―Probablemente.

  


―¿Lo harías de nuevo?

  


―¿Te molestaría?

  


Le preocupaba su opinión, lo que pensara, no quería hacerla sentir mal ni despertar su ira, pero se alivió al ver que la castaña negaba con la cabeza. En realidad, le importaba Bora, la quería, y se preguntaba qué tan problemático sería eso en un futuro.

  


―¿Crees que eso funcionaría?

  


―¿Lo crees tú? ―dijo Bora.

  


Siyeon tomó aire y lo retuvo mientras pensaba. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y sus manos se volvían aun más inquietas.

  


―Sí, eso creo.

  


―Entonces, ¡vamos a hacerlo! ―dijo, juntando sus manos en un aplauso―.

  


―¿Qué? ―Siyeon preguntó confundida―. ¿”Vamos”?

  


―Sí. No estás sola en esto, ¿recuerdas? ―sonrió levemente, guiñando un ojo―. Lo haremos juntas.

  


¿Ellas dos?

  


¿Matar a alguien juntas?

  


Kim Bora > Bora.

  


Víctima entonces > Cómplice ahora.

  


―Suena divertido.

  


...

  


―Oh, y sólo para que lo sepas… tú no me molestas en lo absoluto.

  


―¿Estás segura de eso?

  


―Sí.

  


―Es bueno saberlo. Bien, supongo que voy a...

  


―Me gustas ―dijo repentinamente―.

  


Esas palabras hicieron que Bora se detuviera y la mirara fijamente.

  


―Tú, bueno...

  


Siyeon tosió.

  


―Me gusta que estés conmigo, quiero decir.

  


Bora sonrió acercándose a ella lentamente antes de sentarse en su regazo, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y los de Siyeon alrededor de su cintura. Sus cuerpos inquietantemente cerca y sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

  


Un leve roce de labios, que Siyeon apenas logró sentir.

  


―También te quiero, Siyeon.


	4. El Show Comienza

Era un día aburrido para el resto de la banda. Las chicas no tenían mucho que hacer a excepción de practicar y prepararse para un evento en Daegu en el que participarían en unos días.

 

Sin duda alguna amaban lo que hacían, la música era su más grande pasión. Sin embargo, una vez que su pasatiempo se convirtió en su trabajo y su sueño en realidad, la presión cayó sobre sus hombros; el recordatorio permanente de que tenían que superarse, esforzarse cada día más y llenar las expectativas, se volvía cada vez más agotador.

 

A pesar de que el evento era una buena oportunidad para la banda y estaban emocionadas por ello, el ambiente se sentía algo pesado.

 

"Los ensayos no son lo mismo sin Siyeon".

 

"No lo digas tan fuerte" dijo Yoobin, sentada en el taburete frente a la batería. "Si eso llega a sus oídos se le puede subir a la cabeza, y no tengo intenciones de lidiar con algo así".

 

"Yah, sólo estás celosa porque las canciones de Singnie reciben más atención que las tuyas".

 

Yoobin gruñó y Yoohyeon intentó huir de la furia de la baterista, pero ella le lanzó una de las baquetas a la chica más alta, golpeándola justo en la frente.

 

Handong y Minji negaron con la cabeza desde sus posiciones mientras Yoohyeon acariciaba su frente enrojecida.

 

Para todas era realmente obvio que Yoobin se sentía desplazada, después de todo ella era quien se encargaba de componer las canciones, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (literalmente en una noche) Siyeon se había ganado toda la atención y elogios, tanto de la agencia como de los fanáticos. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que estaba bien odiar a Siyeon simplemente porque tenía talento y estaba recibiendo el merecido reconocimiento de la gente.

 

Minji entendía perfectamente ambas partes; por un lado, Yoobin se sentía remplazada, ineficiente; y por otro lado, Siyeon estaba dejando su caparazón y aislamiento, ella estaba demostrándole a todos sus talentos ocultos.

 

Desde un punto de vista más metafórico: Siyeon flocería mientras Yoobin se marchitaba.

 

Como líder, Minji mantenía una postura imparcial y justa, para que las cosas estuvieran en paz entre ellas en cuanto a ese tema, pero a veces se le salía de las manos. Por suerte Yoohyeon, además de ser una excelente novia, también era una buena fuente de apoyo para ella y siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla a aligerar el ambiente cuando se requería.

 

Pero Yoohyeon era humana también, y torpe. Así que, a veces accidentalmente resultaba ser ella quien sacaba a flote el indeseado debate.

 

"Yo digo que Yoohyeon tiene razón, la ausencia de Siyeon es muy notable a pesar de que no habla mucho".

 

Handong… Bueno, era una historia un poco distinta. Minji estaba realmente feliz de que ella y Siyeon se hubiesen hecho finalmente cercanas, pero a veces Handong defendía demasiado a Siyeon, en ocasiones parecía desacreditar casi en su totalidad el trabajo y esfuerzo de Yoobin, y Minji no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Ambas hacían lo suyo, y lo hacían bien. No había necesidad de compararlas.

 

Además, ¿Yoobin y Handong no andaban en algo? Tendría más sentido que Handong la apoyara a ella antes que a Siyeon, al menos un poco más. La situación era muy confusa.

 

"La ausencia de cualquiera de nosotras es notable" le dijo Yoobin a Handong. "Somos Dreamcatcher no Siyeoncatcher".

 

"Tienes razón, no digo lo contrario. Creo que lo tomaste de la forma equivocada”.

 

"Pues has estado hablando de ella todo el día. Estoy harta".

 

Handong frunció el ceño ante el tono de la otra chica.

 

"¿Está mal si hablamos sobre Siyeon?"

 

“No, sólo es molesto”.

 

“Si le dieras una oportunidad, descubrirías que es una chica muy agradable”.

 

“Oh, sí, claro” dijo con ironía. “Seguro que lo es”.

 

Minji abría la boca y volvía a cerrarla, sin saber cómo interrumpir la discusión. Yoohyeon también buscaba la manera de detener la conversación, tocando algunas cuerdas de la guitarra de forma aleatoria, pero no funcionó.

 

“Hablando de ella… ¿Alguien sabe si llegó a casa a salvo?” dijo Minji, logrando meterse en la charla. “Estaba bebiendo cuando se fue anoche, Yoohyeon intentó detenerla, pero... ya la conocen”.

 

“Hablé con ella hoy” respondió Handong. “Estaba bastante bien”.

 

"¿Son ustedes dos tan cercanas?" preguntó Yoobin, con el ceño fruncido.

 

“Lo somos” respondió la pianista inmediatamente. “¿Tienes algún problema con eso?”

 

“¿Yo? De ninguna manera” bufó, girando la baqueta restante en sus manos. “Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me importa”.

 

“Eso está bien” sonrió. La sonrisa más falsa que alguna vez Minji vio de ella. “Porque no me alejaría de ella, incluso si me lo pides”.

 

“Qué dulce” respondió, sarcástica.

 

"Respira un poco, no te dejes dominar por los celos" susurró Yoohyeon, cerca de Yoobin, pero no con mala intención.

 

"¿Quieres otro golpe? Tengo docenas de baquetas y dos puños grandes".

 

"Vale, vale. Paren las dos" intervino la líder. "Tomemos un descanso, ¿sí?"

 

El ambiente se volvió incluso más pesado y tenso. Su novia la miró, así que Yoohyeon intentó cumplir con su tarea de ser el pilar del buen humor de la banda.

 

"Hagamos algo divertido" dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, mientras guardaba su guitarra.

 

"Si jugar Fortnite es tu idea de diversión, yo paso" dijo la baterista, levantándose y estirando sus piernas entumecidas.

 

"¡No, esta vez no es eso!" se quejó. "Me refiero a salir un rato y hacer algo interesante. Fuera de estas cuatro paredes".

 

"¿Y qué es lo que podríamos hacer?" preguntó Minji.

 

"No lo sé… ¿Ir al zoológico?" sugirió Yoohyeon, repentinamente emocionada.

 

"Sí, deberíamos ir. Tenemos que devolver una molesta jirafa fugada" dijo Yoobin.

 

"¡Yoobin, no me compares con una jirafa!"

 

"No dije nombres, pero qué curioso que te identificaras".

 

Minji sonrió ante las ocurrencias de las dos menores del grupo y se encargó de apagar y desconectar los amplificadores y altavoces. Al menos el tema de Siyeon murió.

 

"Vamos a comer algo" dijo la rubia. Lo cual era bastante predecible. La comida era lo tercero que más amaba después de su novia (igual que su familia) y sus fans.

 

"¿Tienen ganas de lidiar con fans y paparazzis?" preguntó Yoobin, colocándose un abrigo. “Porque yo no estoy de humor”.

 

"Nunca estás de humor para nada” se quejó Yoohyeon a su lado. “¿Realmente no hay algo que te guste? Algo que no sea burlarte de mí".

 

La baterista miró a Handong por un momento, y esta al notarlo desvió la mirada. Yoobin suspiró y miró a Yoohyeon nuevamente para responderle.

 

"Bueno… tu silencio".

 

"¡Deben haber cientos de fans en la puerta del edificio! Podríamos firmar autógrafos y tomarnos fotos con ellos un rato" dijo Minji, ignorando a las dos chicas que hablaban a sus espaldas. "¿No es emocionante?"

 

"¡Me apunto a eso!" sonrió Yoohyeon, acercándose para abrazar a su novia. "Nuestros fans son realmente cariñosos y talentosos. Tal vez nos regalen cosas, ¿recuerdan el retrato que hicieron de Dongdong? Eso fue asombroso".

 

Yoobin suspiró, resignada.

 

"De acuerdo, iré yo también".

 

"¡Esto será divertido! ¿Quieres hacer fanservice conmigo? A los fans les gusta vernos tontear juntas".

 

"¿A ellos o a ti?" bromeó Minji, tratando de parecer celosa, pero fracasando en el intento.

 

"Bebé, sabes que las personas con mal temperamento no son mi tipo" respondió la más alta, besando la mejilla de la mayor. "El otro día estábamos jugando y le hice una broma inocente, pero ella casi me golpea frente a todo el mundo".

 

"¿Inocente? Más te vale no intentar dejarme en ridículo frente a ellos otra vez, Yoohyeon, porque no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasar".

 

"¡Cariño, me está amenazando!"

 

Minji sólo rió apretando a la chica entre sus brazos mientras salían de la sala, pero se detuvo al notar que faltaba alguien.

 

"¿No vienes, Dongie?" preguntó la líder desde la puerta.

 

Handong había permanecido en silencio desde la incómoda conversación con Yoobin, así que Minji estaba preocupada de que las cosas fueran algo más allá que una escena de celos.

 

"Todavía quiero practicar" respondió la extranjera, sin alzar la mirada. "Y luego iré a casa, estoy cansada".

 

Minji la miró escéptica.

 

"¿Segura?"

 

Handong asintió y sonrió, organizando sus partituras.

 

"Diviértanse por mí".

 

Yoobin hizo una mueca, cruzándose de brazos. Intentó fingir que nada pasó, pero su tensión e incomodidad eran muy evidentes. Ella metió la pata esta vez con la chica china y sabía que tendría que disculparse de alguna manera.

 

“Está bien. Si necesitas algo, llámame”.

 

“Lo haré”.

 

Yoohyeon y Minji salieron abrazadas de la sala continuando su animada conversación, pero Yoobin se quedó parada en la puerta mirando a Handong.

 

La chica de cabello naranja soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible y comenzó a tocar las teclas del piano. Su propia versión de una canción. Yoobin no conocía esa canción, pero sonaba hermosa. Pensó que tal vez Handong estaba improvisando hasta que comenzó a cantar. Y fue ahí que reconoció la canción.

 

“ _What's the trick?_ _  
__I wish I knew_ _  
__I'm so done with thinking_ _  
t_ _hrough all the things I could've been_ _  
a_ _nd I know you want me too_ _”._

 

Su voz angelical, que fácilmente podía hacerle competencia a las de Siyeon y Yoohyeon, llenó la sala. Por un momento quedó hipnotizada. La baterista no sabía si interrumpir y disculparse con ella o seguir disfrutando de la melodía. Ella tenía una forma de cantar que la hacía sentir escalofríos (en un sentido agradable).

 

“ _What's the point in saying that,_

_when you know how I'll react?_

_You think you can just take it back,_

_but shit just don't work like that”._

 

En ese instante la miró fijamente a los ojos, y fue ahí cuando Yoobin comenzó a encontrarle un verdadero significado a la canción… y no le gustaba del todo lo que estaba entendiendo.

 

“ _You're the drug that I'm addicted to_

_and I want you so bad_

_Guess I'm stuck with you_

_and that's that”._

 

Handong bajó la mirada a sus manos, las cuales hábilmente presionaban las teclas.

 

“ _'Cause when it all falls down, then whatever_

_When it don't work out for the better”._

 

Notas altas y largas perfectamente alcanzadas, las cuales Yoobin no pudo disfrutar correctamente por darle demasiadas vueltas a la letra de la canción.

 

“ _If it just ain't right, and it's time to say goodbye_

_When it all falls down, when it all falls down_

_I'll be fine”._

 

Al final del coro se detuvo, pero siguió tocando durante un rato más. Probablemente había olvidado la letra, tal vez no quería seguir cantando, o quizás le estaba dando a Yoobin la oportunidad de hablar.

 

Tosió para llamar su atención, pero ella siguió tocando.

 

“Lo siento… por la escena de antes”.

 

“¿Una disculpa es todo lo que necesitas para arreglar las cosas?” preguntó, deteniendo eventualmente sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano.

 

“Me alteré, me pasé de la raya. Está bien, lo admito” comenzó a dar pasos para acercarse a ella, mientras hablaba. “Me molesta cuando hablas de Siyeon, realmente parece que tienen algo más que una amistad, o tal vez son sólo mis celos cegándome. Y sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte por ello, pero...”

 

“En efecto, no lo tienes” interrumpió la chica, soltando un suspiro. “Escucha, Yoobin. Intenté mantenerlo tanto como pude, pero ya no me siento cómoda con esto”.

 

“¿Qué?” parpadeó. “¿Quieres decir que estás rompiendo lo nuestro?”

 

“¿Lo nuestro?” Handong sonrió con tristeza. “Sí recuerdas que _lo nuestro_ no es realmente algo serio, ¿verdad?”

 

Dio media vuelta para buscar su bolso y guardar sus cosas, mientras la baterista la miraba. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la sala, fue detenida por Yoobin.

 

“Yo realmente, realmente, quiero arreglar las cosas”.

 

Handong negó con la cabeza.

 

“¿Sabes qué? No quiero volver a lo mismo de antes. Debes aceptar mi decisión. Esto no tiene futuro” bajó la mirada. “Mis sentimientos son los mismos, pero me niego a ser otra chica más en tu lista. Merezco más que eso”.

 

“Esto es por Siyeon, ¿no?” ella resopló. “Hace unos días todo estaba bien, ¿qué cambió?”

 

Handong no respondió, en cambio intentó salir de nuevo, pero Yoobin le agarró el brazo. Entonces, la miró a los ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas de la ira, y dejó salir las palabras más duras que alguna vez le diría a Yoobin, las cuales rompieron algo dentro de la baterista.

 

“No tienes el coraje para ser sincera conmigo sobre lo que quieres de mí, o sobre lo que realmente quieres que seamos. Y tampoco saldría contigo si no cambias antes tu actitud. Si en verdad me quisieras, no andarías con otras chicas. Conozco a la mitad de todas ellas, ¿lo sabías? ¡Y tampoco me respetas! ¿Crees que puedes tratarme así siempre que quieras? ¿Quién crees que soy, eh?” exclamó bruscamente, liberándose del agarre de la otra chica. Yoobin sólo la miraba. “No soy de tu propiedad. Es ridículo que hagas esto, cuando sabes que tú y yo no somos nada. Y lo que haya pasado entre nosotras, si sigues por este camino, será considerado sólo un error para mí”.

 

Yoobin estaba demasiado sorprendida como para responder.

 

“Y no será más que eso. No quiero que nos veamos más. De hecho... voy a abandonar la banda y sólo estoy esperando el momento indicado para decírselo a las chicas”.

 

“Dong...” Yoobin sentía que su mundo se estaba haciendo trizas en cuestión de segundos.

 

“El día que seas sincera conmigo y decidas cambiar, ese día podríamos intentar… algo, quizás una amistad real para empezar. Así que, por favor, no me llames”.

 

“Dong”.

 

“Adiós, Yoobin”.

 

La baterista sólo la vio marcharse y maldijo cuando la puerta se cerró.

 

 

…

 

 

Sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, Siyeon pensaba en lo que había hablado con Bora. La chica desapareció y tenía que idear un plan por su cuenta, basándose en todos los consejos que ella le dio. Sabía que Bora quería hacerlo tanto como ella.

 

La primera vez fue espontánea y completamente desordenada, ahora debía ser ordenada y cautelosa. En ese entonces usó un cuchillo, esta vez quiere utilizar algo nuevo… un bate de béisbol estaría bien, quizás un martillo, o podría usar sus propias manos.

 

Sonrió al imaginar tomar una chica al azar en la calle y estrangularla. Sonrió aún más con la idea de torturarla y alargar la agonía tanto como fuera posible. Entonces pensó en Bora y logró calmarse un poco. Sus manos cosquilleaban, pero estaba todo bajo control. Sus deseos podían esperar un poco más.

 

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando varias ideas vinieron a su mente, fácilmente el plan fue creándose por sí solo y se moría de ganas por llevarlo a cabo junto a Bora.

 

Tomó sus llaves y salió, al mismo tiempo que un chico lo hacía en el apartamento frente al suyo. Lo reconoció, Lee Taemin, era un coreógrafo bastante bueno y tenía un año siendo su vecino, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía. No había cambiado mucho, ahora que lo veía, pero su cabello estaba un poco más largo y lo había teñido de rojo.

 

Él sonrió cuando la vio.

 

“Buenas tardes, Siyeon” saludó él, con una pequeña reverencia. “Qué suerte haberte encontrado ahora, necesito preguntarte algo”.

 

Siyeon frunció el ceño y lo miró, expectante.

 

“No estuve por unos meses, ¿lo notaste?” él sabía cómo Siyeon vivía su vida, no le sorprendería que no se hubiese dado cuenta de su ausencia. “Fui a Japón y le dejé mi apartamento a una amiga, ella viviría aquí por un tiempo. Volví antes de lo esperado, y ella no contesta mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, parece que su celular está desactivado o algo así. Estoy preocupado de que algo le haya pasado o de que sus padres la obligaran a volver a casa”.

 

Ella entrecerró los ojos ante el extraño presentimiento que estaba sintiendo. ¿Podría ser?

 

“Todas sus cosas siguen allí, pero parece que nadie ha entrado allí por un buen tiempo. ¿De casualidad, la has visto?”

 

Su boca se secó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

 

“Ella es de baja estatura, cabello castaño, es realmente muy atractiva… Espera, te mostraré una foto” dijo sosteniendo su celular.

 

Una vez la pantalla fue puesta frente a sus ojos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

 

Bora.

 

“Su nombre es Bora, es bailarina y coreógrafa de una agencia para la cual trabajo”.

 

Bora.

 

“Realmente estoy preocupado por ella, el CEO dijo que no la ha visto en todo este tiempo”.

 

“Kim Bora...” salió de su boca, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

 

“¡Sí, sí, es ella!” Taemin sonrió, parecía aliviado. “Entonces, la conoces. Dime, ¿la has visto recientemente? ¿Sabes dónde está?”

 

“No, no, yo no” Siyeon negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Su pecho comenzó a arder. “Tengo que irme” dijo casi sin aliento.

 

“¡Por favor, llámame si sabes algo de ella!” gritó él, mientras Siyeon corría escaleras abajo.

 

En menos de 5 minutos ya estaba dentro de su auto. Golpeó la cabeza contra el volante mientras maldecía. Ahora un vecino sabía que ella conocía a Bora. Era cuestión de poco tiempo para que se enterara de todo. ¿Y si descubría que Bora había estado en su apartamento? ¿Y si le decía a alguien más? ¿Y si llamaba a la policía?

 

¿Y si ya lo había hecho?

 

Miró por las ventanillas y a través del espejo retrovisor para asegurarse de que no habían policías rodeándola, Bora estaba sentada en los asientos traseros. Para su alivio, el estacionamiento estaba libre de gente.

 

“¡No te preocupes por eso! Él no le dirá nadie”.

 

“¿Y si él lo hace?”

 

“Lo eliminamos, simple” respondió Bora.

 

Simple.

 

Tenía que tener cuidado con Taemin y estar lista para deshacerse de él cuando fuera necesario. Creyó escuchar una sirena, así que volvió a mirar a través del espejo retrovisor.

 

Nada.

 

“Suficiente” dijo Bora para llamar su atención. “Vamos a llevar a cabo ese maravilloso plan que hemos creado”.

 

Siyeon asintió.

 

Estiró la mano para alcanzar un cubrebocas, se colocó una sudadera con capucha sobre la camiseta sin mangas que estaba usando y, para completar su atuendo de incógnito, se puso lentes de sol.

 

Tomó su celular y abrió una aplicación de ventas y compras online. Esperó a que la aplicación iniciara. Tenía varias notificaciones de likes en una publicación que había subido de la venta de su auto (nada más que una trampa) y seis mensajes en su bandeja de entrada.

 

Uno de esos mensajes llamó su atención.

 

Quizás porque acababa de recibirlo.

 

O tal vez porque su nombre de usuario le hizo sentir algo.

 

 _**15:21 > littlecat19:** _ _¡Hola, estoy muy interesada en comprar tu auto! Es exactamento lo que busco, es muy lindo ^w^ Tengo el dinero que pides, ¿hacemos el negocio?_

 

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, escribió su respuesta y presionó ‘enviar’. Una vez hecho, miró a Bora (ahora a su lado) y sonrió.

 

“Empieza el espectáculo”.

 

…

 

Siyeon entraba al ascensor con una chica desmayada en sus brazos, cuando el reloj marcaba las 7:59 pm. Odiaba los ascensores, pero definitivamente no subiría las escaleras con la chica encima. No quería que nadie más la viera. El guardia de la puerta la miró con sospecha, a pesar de que Siyeon le dijo que “su amiga” sólo se había quedado dormida en el auto.

 

El plan había sufrido un cambio drástico. Esperó a la chica dueña del nombre de usuario “littlecat19” frente al restaurante donde dijo que trabajaba. Lo mejor era que la chica no tenía idea de quién era Lee Siyeon o Dreamcatcher y eso hacía las cosas más interesantes. Le mostró el auto y condujo para comprobar que estaba en buen estado, luego Siyeon dijo que la llevaría de regreso. Todo iba bien hasta que la chica se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba cuando Siyeon cerró los seguros y condujo en dirección contraria al restaurante.

 

Siyeon no tuvo otra opción. Tuvo que usar la fuerza para mantener a la chica tranquila; un golpe y eso fue todo.

 

Las cosas no resultaron tal como las planeó, lo cual era mantener la fachada de vendedora agradable, invitarla a su apartamento y entonces atacarla en la comodidad de su habitación, pero no estaba tan mal.

 

O tal vez iba realmente mal, pero ya era muy tarde para detenerse. Ciertamente, estaba segura de que Bora la protegería si las cosas se salían de control.

 

Bora sería capaz de ayudarla a librarse de cualquier problema. Bora era un ser supremo, poderoso, maravilloso, fantástico e invencible. Bora era una diosa, su salvación, su todo. Bora la haría poderosa también.

 

Bora la ayudaría a demostrar que ambas eran seres superiores. ¡Que ningún ser humano podría compararse a ellas! Que ningún ser podría pelear contra ellas. Que su intelecto, su fuerza y su ingenio no tenían límites. Que nadie las derrotaría. Que el mundo estaba en la palma de sus manos y que ellas lo controlarían todo.

 

Porque Siyeon era especial. Y Bora la enseñaría a alcanzar su máximo potencial.

 

Dejó caer a la chica en el suelo de la sala de estar y la miró desde arriba; su ropa, un uniforme que consistía en una camisa roja de mangas cortas, la cual en la parte de atrás tenía escrito «Lee Gahyeon» en letras negras, y una falda negra; su cuerpo, correctamente proporcionado, piernas que cualquiera desearía tener y piel clara y suave; su rostro, una obra de arte, mejillas esponjosas, pestañas largas y labios rosados.

 

Acarició su cabello, largo y sedoso. La chica se quejó aún inconsciente, como un bebé. Su corazón tembló de ternura. Ella quería abrazarla y arrullarla en sus brazos.

 

Ella también era especial, Siyeon lo sintió, como lo hizo con Bora.

 

¿Cómo sería poner la ternura de Gahyeon en una canción? ¿Cómo sería llevarla al plano más alto del poder? ¿Cómo sería convertirla en lo que era Bora?

 

Sonrió mientras se inclinaba para agarrar los tobillos de la chica inconsciente y comenzó a arrastrarla por el suelo mientras Bora observaba desde el sofá.

 

“Esto sería más fácil si me dieras una mano”.

 

“Ese es tu trabajo, cariño, no el mío” respondió, riendo.

 

“¿Y cuál es el tuyo? Yo lo he hecho todo hasta ahora”.

 

Ella no estaba realmente molesta, pero le parecía divertido burlarse de la situación.

 

“¡Hey! Somos una, ¿recuerdas?” se quejó, mirándola como si estuviera indignada. “Somos una sola mente. Tú eres yo y yo soy tú. Por lo tanto, trabajamos a la misma medida”.

 

“Lo que tú digas, jefa”.

 

En pocos segundos llegaron a la habitación y Siyeon tiró a la chica sobre la cama. A continuación, jugaba con sus manos mientras pensaba en qué debía hacer con Gahyeon ahora, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por golpes en la puerta.

 

Maldición.

 

Entrando en pánico, Siyeon buscó a Bora, pero ella no estaba ahí. Ahora estaba sola.

 

Corrió hacia la puerta y miró por el pequeño agujero en medio de ella. No sabía si sentirse aliviada al ver que no era un policía, sino la chica de melena naranja ahí fuera, o sentirse emocionada porque ahora podría divertirse el doble.

 

Ahora que lo pensaba bien… ¿Era Handong también especial?

 

Tal vez. Sólo tal vez ella lo era. Lo pensaría bien. Pero fuera cual fuera el caso, ella ya tenía una grandiosa idea en mente, y ello involucraba a Yoobin. Sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿no?

 

En su mente dibujó un tablero de ajedrez, donde sólo habían cuatro piezas; una reina negra y tres peones blancos. En este sentido, todo está decidido, este juego tiene un final preestablecido. Para cualquiera sería realmente aburrido continuar cuando ya se sabe quién ganará la batalla, pero a ella le gustaba, ella quería alcanzar ese punto, el plano más elevado.

 

Una jugada iba en marcha.

 

La reina negra se acercó en un movimiento fácil, lento y elegante al peón blanco frente a ella, en línea recta. Se detiene a un paso, frente a frente, el peón no tiene escapatoria, pero la reina no lo elimina, no aún, eso sería demasiado aburrido. Tan cerca del final, pero esto recién empezaba.

 

Sólo un poco más de tiempo.

 

Siyeon sonrió mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.

 

Las cosas se volverán más divertidas de ahora en adelante, porque Siyeon era el director de este espectáculo.


	5. Preludio al Desastre

Yoobin llegó a casa entrada la noche. Se bajó de su auto, golpeando una de las ruedas delanteras para desahogar su ira. Le tomó un par de segundos controlarse. Lo único bueno era que mientras se desataban sus ataques de ira, ella sólo golpeaba objetos inanimados… claro, ella había golpeado a Yoohyeon ese mismo día, pero no con la intención de herir, sino como una especie de juego violento al que todas se habían acostumbrado y que era totalmente inofensivo.

  


Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que buscar ayuda profesional para controlar la ira, porque sino podría terminar golpeando a una persona algún día y no era algo que ella quisiera hacer (bueno, sólo cuando estaba enojada, pero definitivamente ella no quería). Era algo que debía ser atendido.

  


Esta vez su rabia sí tenía una razón, con nombre y apellido: Lee Siyeon. Bien, ella no perdería a Handong, ya se le ocurriría algo para recuperarla, pero en este momento ella sólo quería aclarar sus dudas. Siyeon estaba tramando algo, para empezar ella apartó a Handong de su lado (de acuerdo, fue Yoobin quien lo hizo realmente, pero ella no lo admitiría nunca). No podía decir qué era, pero algo no andaba bien, y ella lo descubriría.

  


Dejó de refunfuñar cuando algunos destellos de luz iluminaron su alrededor por unos segundos. Tras un auto a unos pasos de ella, había una chica con su cámara apuntando en su dirección.

  


La chica dio un salto de sorpresa cuando vio a la baterista acercándose a ella.

  


“¿Cuánto te pagan por fotos como esas, eh?” preguntó cuando llegó a su lado. “¿Te gustaría que violaran tu privacidad así?”

  


La chica la miraba con la boca abierta, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza.

  


“Voy a pedir amablemente que borres esas fotos, porque no estoy en mi mejor momento, ¿está bien?”

  


Ella asintió frenéticamente y comenzó a borrar las fotos. Yoobin tenía el hábito de destrozar cámaras.

  


“¿Eres fotógrafa?”

  


Después de un par de segundos, y varios bufidos impacientes de Yoobin, la chica finalmente habló.

  


“Sólo por pasatiempo, n-no soy profesional” tartamudeó, sin dejar de mirarla.

  


“¿Cómo te llamas?”

  


“Kim Jiwoo” respondió, todavía un poco avergonzada.

  


“De acuerdo, Jiwoo. Necesito que hagas algo por mí. ¿Tienes lápiz y papel?”

  


“¡Sí! Espera un segundo” la chica buscó en su mochila y sacó un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo, entregándoselos a Yoobin. “Aquí tienes”.

  


Yoobin escribió una dirección y su propio número de teléfono.

  


“¿Conoces este lugar?”

  


“Oh, es ahí donde vive-”

  


“Quiero que vayas allí y tomes fotos de cualquier cosa que te parezca extraña. Me mantendrás informada. Me dirás con quién sale y la seguirás también. ¿Puedes?”

  


“Pero eso-”

  


“¿Lo harás o no? Te pagaré si es necesario”.

  


“Yo...”

  


La chica miró el papel un par de veces, confundida. Pero, demonios, era Lee Yoobin, miembro de Dreamcatcher. ¿Cómo podría decir que no?

  


“Lo haré”.

  


La baterista suspiró y dio media vuelta, pero Jiwoo corrió a su lado.

  


“Espera... ¿Puedo tener un autógrafo?”

  


Yoobin rodó los ojos mientras garabateaba su firma en otro trozo de papel.

  


**...**

  


Al abrir la puerta, Handong se lanzó a sus brazos. No decía nada, pero su cuerpo temblaba. Siyeon se dio cuenta de que intentaba no llorar mientras le preguntaba si podía cenar con ella. Siyeon quiso decir que no, porque tener a Handong allí mientras Gahyeon estaba inconsciente en su habitación (y que podía despertarse en cualquier momento), definitivamente no era una buena idea, pero no tenía corazón para pedirle que se fuera.

  


Tal vez no tenía corazón en lo absoluto, pero era débil a la sensibilidad de Handong.

  


O tal vez le gustaba la sensación de tener que estar alerta, el miedo de poder ser descubierta de repente.

  


Y si ese fuera el caso, si Handong descubriera la verdad, no podría dejarla ir. Handong no saldría ilesa. Bueno, de todas formas, ella sufriría… pero aún no era el momento.

  


Siyeon acariciaba su espalda, ambas abrazadas en el sofá. La pianista hablaba y hablaba, pero ella no entendía nada. Tal vez por los sollozos de la chica, tal vez porque a veces hablaba tan rápido que mezclaba el chino y el coreano o tal vez porque no estaba prestando atención. Aunque juraba haberla escuchado nombrar a Yoobin un par de veces y algo sobre volver a China.

  


Yoobin… esa chica posesiva, agresiva y egoísta. Ella quería tenerlo todo. Antes no se llevaban tan mal, pero cuando Siyeon amenazó su posición, Yoobin no dudó en enseñar los colmillos. Yoobin era el rey al otro lado del tablero. Y de alguna manera, Siyeon enseñaría a Yoobin a no ser tan arrogante, le daría una lección, usando lo que más quería. La dejaría sola, y esa sería su venganza.

  


Un rey solo es un rey muerto.

  


Sonrió levemente, acariciando el cabello de Handong.

  


“¿Ya te sientes mejor?”

  


“Sí… gracias”.

  


“¿Qué ocurrió? Escuché algo sobre Yoobin”.

  


“Oh, bueno… sí” ella suspiró. “Se estuvo portando como una mierda y luego quiso pedir disculpas y que todo volviera a la normalidad, como siempre, pero sabes que no soporto las relaciones así. Si me quiere debe demostrar que realmente lo hace y no salir con otras chicas… menos si son amigas mías. No lo esperaba de Chengxiao, lo juro…” hizo una pausa para tomar aire. “Se lo dije. Estaba harta y se lo dije, pero ella no se defendió, en cambio quiso culparte a ti, como si tú me hubieras lavado el cerebro porque todo estaba bien antes -sólo para ella, claro- e incluso me preguntó qué era lo que había cambiado. Lógicamente, intenté dejarle en claro que nada ha cambiado y es precisamente esa la razón por la que tomé esta decisión. Sabes, ¡hizo una escena de celos por ti! No es nada raro que se queje de ti, pero hoy exageró. ¿Puedes creer que ella insinuó que tú y yo somos más que amigas?”

  


“¿Y no lo somos?”

  


Handong la miró y Siyeon se echó a reír.

  


“Sólo estoy bromeando. No soportarías ser mi novia”.

  


“¿Por qué no?” preguntó, de repente interesada.

  


“Soy demasiado para ti”.

  


“¡Qué autoestima tan alta!” rió Handong. “Cuidado, dolerá cuando caigas de allá arriba”.

  


“Lo dije en serio” sonrió, mirándola a los ojos. “Tal vez no me creas, pero soy capaz de enloquecer a cualquier chica”.

  


“Oh, Dios mío. ¡Cuidado, chicas!” ella bromeó.

  


“A ti, incluso”.

  


La pianista la miró con diversión.

  


“Estoy hablando en serio, eh. Ninguna chica podría resistirse. Ninguna podría olvidarme tampoco. Puedo hacerles perder la cabeza a tal punto de que morirían por mí… y que regresarían de la muerte para estar conmigo”.

  


“¡Woah, Siyeon! Sé que es bueno amarte a ti misma, pero creo que estás exagerando.”

  


“No. Realmente puedo hacer que tiemblen, hacer que supliquen y griten para que yo-”

  


“¡Alto ahí!” la interrumpió, cubriendo su rostro sonrojado. “¡Es suficiente información no deseada! Gracias, pero no era necesario”.

  


“Lo verás algún día, no estoy bromeando esta vez”.

  


Handong soltó una carcajada, golpeando el hombro de la contraria. Siyeon decía la verdad, no era una broma, pero ella no lo creía.

  


El ambiente se volvió silencioso y la chica china se acercó a Siyeon. Esto sería particularmente extraño si Handong y ella no se hubieran hecho cercanas, incluso podría haberle gustado esta cercanía… sí, incluso ella podría haberle gustado, si Siyeon no hubiese estado completamente enamorada de Bora.

  


¿Bora estaría vigilando a Gahyeon? ¿Y si ella despertó? Siyeon giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el pasillo, mientras acariciaba el collar de elefante en su cuello. Ya se estaba sintiendo nerviosa.

  


“Oye, Siyeon… Perdón por haber venido sin avisar, pero eres la única persona a la que podía acudir. Eres la única que me escucharía sin juzgar, sin intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión. Podía ir a hablar con Minji, pero sabes que ella me convencería de volver con Yoobin y Yoohyeon haría lo mismo porque es incapaz de negarle algo a su novia. Sólo te tengo a ti. Sin importar si estoy o no en la banda, o si vuelvo a China, seguiremos siendo amigas, ¿verdad?”

  


Siyeon asintió, aunque realmente no le importaba nada de eso. Handong agradeció y se acurrucó más contra ella.

  


“Handong”.

  


“¿Sí?” respondió ella, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Siyeon. Su voz suave y apagada.

  


“Yoobin te ama”.

  


Ella resopló.

  


“Yo no lo creo”.

  


“Pronto lo verás, que ella haría cualquier cosa por ti”.

  


“¿Estás tratando de-?”

  


“No, no” interrumpió, alejándose un poco de ella para verla a la cara. “No digo que tengas que volver con ella, sólo… te darás cuenta de que te ama. Te ama, a su manera, pero lo hace. Confía en mí”.

  


Handong la miró, frunciendo el ceño, como si intentara encontrar algo oculto en el mensaje, pero al final sólo suspiró.

  


“¿Vamos a cenar? ¿Quieres que prepare algo?”

  


“No” respondió Siyeon, levantándose del sofá.

  


Handong estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Siyeon se le adelantó.

  


“Vamos a un restaurante de comida china, será en tu honor” le guiñó un ojo.

  


Ella le daría a Handong una última buena cena.

  


La chica de cabello naranja sonrió mientras se levantaba.

  


“Por cierto, ¿viniste en un taxi o...?”

  


“Un amigo me trajo”.

  


“Bien. ¿Qué te parece si me esperas en el auto?” tomó las llaves de la mesa y se las dio. “Voy por mi billetera, me cambiaré de ropa y luego te alcanzaré”.

  


“De acuerdo”.

  


Handong salió del apartamento y Siyeon prácticamente voló a su habitación. Por suerte Gahyeon aún estaba inconsciente. Abrió su armario, tomó una caja de cartón y comenzó a buscar en su interior hasta encontrar lo que quería… unas cuerdas. Buscó una silla en el comedor y volvió a la habitación. Seguidamente, cargó a la chica y la sentó en la silla, en el centro de la habitación. Ató sus brazos y sus piernas.

  


La cabeza de Gahyeon descansaba en su hombro izquierdo y su cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro, probablemente despertaría con dolor en el cuello. Siyeon la miró, segura de que faltaba algo. Así que, volvió a su armario y tomó una de sus camisas para amordazar a la chica.

  


Sonrió al terminar y se fue.

  


“¿No dijiste que te cambiarías de ropa?” preguntó Handong, cuando subió al auto.

  


“¿Lo dije? Oops, supongo que lo olvidé” Siyeon rió, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. “De todas formas, no es necesario. ¿Nos vamos?”

  


A Handong no le pareció raro, Siyeon era olvidadiza. Así que, sólo arrancó y condujo rumbo a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos.

  


Al terminar, volvieron al apartamento. Siyeon dijo que iría al baño e hizo énfasis en que la esperara ahí en la sala. Handong escuchaba ruidos extraños que venían de la habitación de Siyeon. Así que, se levantó para verificar que su amiga estuviera bien.

  


“¿Estás bien?” preguntó, tocando la puerta.

  


Pero Siyeon no respondió.

  


Handong abrió la puerta y entró. Se quedó en shock al ver a la chica atada en medio de la habitación, mirándola asustada y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, pero antes de que pudiera mover un músculo, las luces se apagaron.

  


…

  


Al amanecer Yoobin recibió un mensaje de Jiwoo, el cual decía que Handong había visitado a Siyeon por la noche, con fotos de la chica de cabello naranja entrando junto a Siyeon al edificio incluídas. La rabia fue tanta que Yoobin terminó rompiendo el espejo del baño.

  


…

  


Esa noche, a kilómetros de distancia de la casa de Yoobin, Yoohyeon caminaba por los pasillos de la agencia. Las chicas acababan de llegar de una entrevista (en la cual Siyeon y Handong no estuvieron presentes), así que ahora podían irse y tomar todo el fin de semana de descanso. Pero cuando subieron al auto, Minji notó que había olvidado sus anteojos. Entonces, Yoohyeon, queriendo sacar su caballero interior, se ofreció a buscar los anteojos de su novia.

  


Entró a la sala de ensayo, saludando a los miembros de otra banda quienes se encontraban ahí y disculpándose por la interrumpción. Encontró los anteojos y salió de la sala.

  


Soltó un chillido cuando alguien tiró de su brazo de repente en medio del pasillo. Volteó para ver de quién se trataba y se alivió de que fuera la chica de salvaje cabello rosa.

  


“¡Yoobin!” exclamó, colocándose una mano en el pecho. “¡Me asustaste!”

  


Yoobin tenía el rostro más serio que de costumbre.

  


“Tenemos que hablar”.

  


“¿Sobre qué?” preguntó confundida.

  


“Siyeon”.

  


Yoohyeon sonrió mientras suspiraba.

  


“Amiga, déjalo morir, ¿vale? Es muy evidente que Handong está enamorada de ti, Siyeon no es un peligro para tu relación”.

  


Yoobin resopló.

  


“No es nada referente a Handong, así que no la menciones” gruñó. “Y nosotras ni siquiera tenemos una _relación_. Lo que sea, es algo mucho más importante”.

  


La chica de cabello plateado se sorprendió por lo que estaba escuchando.

  


“¿Qué es?”

  


Yoobin miró hacia ambos lados.

  


“No, aquí no. Vamos a mi casa”.

  


Sus maravillosos planes con su novia para esta noche tendrían que esperar, porque lo que fuera que la baterista quería decirle parecía ser muy serio. Como era de esperarse, Minji hizo un mini berrinche cuando Yoohyeon le dijo que no iría a casa junto a ella. Ella no entró en detalles porque ni siquiera ella misma sabía sobre qué Yoobin quería hablar.

  


“Si me entero de que me engañas con Yoobin, te mataré”.

  


“¡Amor! Preferiría morir que engañarte. Además, ¿con Yoobin? ¡Qué asco!”

  


Minji rió, besando brevemente los labios de su novia.

  


A su alrededor habían muchas personas mirándolas y fotografiándolas, murmullos aquí y allá, pero las novias ignoraron todo eso. Ellas sabían que algunas de esas personas estaban indignadas; La homosexualidad en Corea era un tema muy delicado y polémico, pero no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Primero su amor, y al diablo con las críticas.

  


“Te espero en casa. No llegues con las manos vacías” susurró sobre sus labios.

  


“Nunca” dijo Yoohyeon, repartiendo besos por el rostro de la rubia. “Una de mis principales prioridades es mantener tu estómago contento”.

  


“¿Ya te he dicho que te amo?”

  


Yoohyeon ladeó la cabeza.

  


“Creo que… un millón de veces”.

  


“¿Tan poco?” Minji hizo un puchero, acariciando el cuello de la chica de cabello plateado. “Estoy fracasando como novia”.

  


“Sólo yo puedo juzgar eso. Y no. Eres la mejor novia del universo”.

  


“Te amo” ella volvió a besarla. “Agrégalo al conteo”.

  


“En realidad, no cuento tus “te amo”, así como tampoco cuento tus besos”.

  


“Tal vez debas empezar a hacerlo”.

  


“Primera meta... ¿Mil besos?”

  


“¿Quieres empezar ahora?” la rubia guiñó un ojo.

  


Una tos interrumpió el momento.

  


“Sí, ya todos vimos que se aman, pueden comerse la boca la una a la otra más tarde” Yoobin las miraba, cruzada de brazos. “¿Yoohyeon?”

  


Las novias hicieron un puchero y se dieron un último beso antes de alejarse.

  


Ella sólo quería acurrucarse con su novia toda la noche, y bueno, quizás algo más que eso. Así que, Yoohyeon esperaba que esa conversación con Yoobin valiera la pena.

  


**...**

  


“¿Estás diciéndome que Siyeon compró todas esas canciones?”

  


“Sólo piénsalo” dijo Yoobin. “Estamos hablando de alguien que no podía componer un solo verso y que repentinamente creó una gran obra maestra en una maldita noche. ¿Tiene sentido?”

  


“¿Segura que esto no tiene nada que ver con tus celos?”

  


“¡Maldita sea, Yoohyeon!”

  


“¡Está bien, está bien! Relájate” tomó un sorbo de su lata de cerveza. “Si fuera así, ¿puedes probarlo?”

  


“Aún no, pero estoy en eso. Además, estaba pensando que ella podría tener alguna enfermedad mental”.

  


Yoohyeon soltó una carcajada.

  


“De acuerdo, ahora sí te estás yendo lejos”.

  


“Hace unas semanas, ella ni siquiera hablaba. No salía de su apartamento, incluso la he visto hablando sola”.

  


“Yo también hablo sola a veces, deberías intentarlo. Funciona para aliviar el estrés y las cargas emocionales”.

  


“Por favor, para con tus estupideces. Estoy hablando en serio” gruñó Yoobin, empujando a la otra chica. “Sé que es como pedirle a un cerdo que vuele, pero intenta **pensar** , por favor”.

  


“Me ofendes” se puso una mano en el pecho, pero al ver la expresión de la baterista, la tomó en serio. “Bien… estoy de acuerdo con que Siyeon es rara, pero… ¿Exactamente a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?”

  


“Creo que ella está ocultando algo, y mi intención es que salga a la luz”.

  


También demostrarle a Handong que Siyeon no era una ‘chica agradable’, y que ella era una mejor opción.

  


“¿Algo como qué?”

  


“Todavía no lo sé, pero lo averiguaré”.

  


“De acuerdo, entonces...” antes de que pudiera hablar, su teléfono sonó.

  


Tomó la llamada inmediatamente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

  


“ _¡Princesa!”_

  


Yoobin rodó los ojos, recostándose en la cama.

  


“ _¿Cuándo vendrás? Te extraño” dijo Minji al otro lado de la línea._

  


“ _Bebé, sólo han pasado 15 minutos”._

  


“ _¡Y han sido los peores 15 minutos de mi vida porque no estás aquí conmigo!”_

  


Yoohyeon suspiró, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

  


“ _Te prometo que estaré ahí en una hora”._

  


“ _20 minutos”._

  


“ _Mmm… 30 minutos”._

  


“ _¡Más te vale!”_

  


“ _Besos y abrazos para ti”._

  


“ _Date prisa para que puedas dármelos directamente”._

  


“ _Espérame, pero desnuda, por favor”._

  


“ _¡Kim Yoohyeon!”_

  


Ella rió, alejándose del celular para que su novia no dañara sus oídos.

  


“ _¡Sólo estaba bromeando!”_

  


“ _Recuerda que yo también sé bromear y puedo ser muy mala contigo. De todos modos, no tardes”._

  


“ _Te veré en unos minutos”._

  


“ _Te estaré esperando. Y no olvides la comida”._

  


“ _No lo olvidaré” Yoohyeon rió._

  


“ _Ya puedes colgar”._

  


“ _Hazlo tú”._

  


“ _No quiero hacerlo, hazlo tú” por el tono de su voz, Yoohyeon podría jurar que la rubia estaba haciendo un puchero._

  


“ _Tú llamaste, tú debes colgar. Es la regla”._

  


“¡Sólo corten la maldita llamada!” gritó Yoobin, lo suficientemente alto para que Minji pudiera escuchar.

  


“ _¡Está bien! Te amo, cariño”._

  


“ _Y yo a ti, princesa”._

  


Yoobin aplaudió después de que la chica de cabello plateado cortara la llamada. En el fondo, a Yoobin no le molestaba que Yoohyeon y Minji fueran tan dulces entre ellas, sólo sentía envidia, porque a ella le gustaría poder ser así. Ella quería ser así con Handong. Si tan sólo la chica china le diera otra oportunidad… ella se esforzaría.

  


“Bien, Yoobin. Dime, ¿qué tienes en mente?”

  


“Necesito que me ayudes”.

  


“¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?”

  


Yoobin no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a explicarle lo que ella tenía que hacer.

  


“¿Alguna duda?”

  


“No, todo quedó claro” respondió Yoohyeon.

  


“Recuerda que todo debe permanecer en secreto”.

  


Ella asintió y Yoobin sonrió, tomando otra cerveza.

  


…

  


Más tarde esa misma noche, Siyeon estaba sentada en el sofá, Bora de pie frente a ella. Había atado a Handong en su habitación, así que ella no tenía de que preocuparse y en este momento sólo quería divertirse.

  


“Así que… bailarina y coreógrafa, ¿no?”

  


Bora sonrió de lado, como sabiendo sus intenciones.

  


“¿Necesitas confirmarlo?” preguntó.

  


“Bueno, un show privado no estaría nada mal”.

  


Bora se mordió el labio, poniéndose en posición. Siyeon podía jurar que escuchaba una melodía suave dentro de su mente mientras ella comenzaba a moverse con hipnotizante sensualidad. Cuando ella se sentó en su regazo. Siyeon se encontró pensando que jamás conocería a una mujer más hermosa que Kim Bora, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

  


En la habitación, Handong y Gahyeon se miraban completamente aterrorizadas al escuchar gemidos y jadeos de Siyeon al otro lado de la puerta. Handong no sabía qué pensar.

  


Ambas estremecieron cuando Siyeon entró a la habitación aproximadamente una hora después, con un bate en sus manos.

  


“Ustedes no están intentando escapar, ¿verdad?”

  


Las chicas comenzaron a forcejear para liberarse sabiendo lo que pasaría, pero no pudieron lograrlo.

  


“Esto sólo dolerá un poco”.

  


Segundos después, Siyeon estaba desatando su ira contra las dos chicas indefensas. Handong no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, quiso creer que era una pesadilla, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte para ser irreal. Siyeon las estaba golpeando sin piedad y ella sólo podía pensar…

  


_¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_

  


…

  


Al día siguiente, Minji llegó tarde a la agencia porque intentó encontrar a la pianista, no había podido comunicarse con Handong. Estaba preocupada, tal vez la discusión con Yoobin la había afectado más de lo que parecía. Y eso perjudicaría a la banda también, ella como líder y amiga de ambas tenía que hacer algo para que ellas dos arreglaran sus problemas.

  


Mientras pensaba se topó con Siyeon en los pasillos de la agencia, esta sólo la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y continuó su camino. La rubia estaba feliz de verla y saber que estaba tomando interés en los ensayos, parecía que Siyeon estaba trabajando en su responsabilidad también y eso era realmente bueno.

  


Colocó su mano sobre la puerta entrecerrada y estaba a punto de abrirla, pero se detuvo al oír algo sospechoso dentro de la sala. Miró por la abertura y vio a Yoohyeon hablando por teléfono.

  


“ _¡Las conseguí, Yoob! Estaban en su mochila… Acaba de irse… Siyeon no puede enterarse de que yo las tomé, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando vengas, te las daré”._

  


Minji frunció el ceño.

  


¿Su novia le robó algo a Siyeon? ¿Ella y Yoobin le harían una broma de mal gusto a ella? Eso definitivamente no era correcto. Se preguntaba hasta dónde llegaría Yoobin con su actitud.

  


Yoohyeon cortó la llamada y Minji entró finalmente a la sala.

  


“¿Qué haces, cariño?”

  


Yoohyeon se sorprendió cuando la vio y ocultó lo que había tomado detrás de su espalda. Minji sintió una pizca de decepción, pero aún así se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas. No había nada que ella no pudiera perdonarle, de todos modos.

  


“¿Qué tienes ahí?”

  


“¿De qué hablas, bebé?” se hizo la desentendida.

  


“Sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada, mi amor. Así que, dime”.

  


Yoohyeon suspiró. Yoobin fue clara cuando dijo que todo debía quedar entre ellas, pero su novia la había atrapado.

  


“Bueno, puede que tal vez...”

  


“Cariño”.

  


“Bueno, está bien... Yoobin me pidió que tomara una copia de las llaves del apartamento de Siyeon”.

  


Minji suspiró.

  


“Eso está mal”.

  


“Lo sé...”

  


“¿Qué planeaban hacer ustedes dos, eh?”

  


“¡Nada! Bueno, yo no. Sólo me dijo que consiguiera las llaves y ella hará lo demás. Está segura de que Siyeon es un fraude”.

  


“Yoobin podrían tener razón o podría estar equivocada, pero no permitiré que siga creando un mal ambiente para la banda y tampoco dejaré que te involucre a ti en ello. Dame las llaves”.

  


“Pero, bebé...”

  


“Las llaves”.

  


Yoohyeon era incapaz de desobedecer a su novia. Hizo un puchero y le entregó las llaves.

  


“Te amo, pero no está bien y lo sabes. No vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿está bien?” su novia asintió y ella depositó un pequeño beso sobre su nariz. “Iré a buscar algo para comer. Espérame aquí”.

  


Minji no solía mentirle a Yoohyeon, pero esta vez lo hizo. Ella iría a devolverle a Siyeon sus llaves e intentar resolver todo este lío de una vez por todas. Bueno, eso era todo lo que ella quería.

  


Sin embargo, las cosas realmente no sucedieron así.


	6. Jaque Mate (Final Original)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, queridos lectores! Necesito advertirles sobre algo antes de que se sumerjan en la lectura.
> 
> Este es el capítulo final y tengo que admitir que no es el mejor (digamos que es un final triste), pero es lo que desde un principio estaba destinado a pasar. Sin embargo, les dejo escoger; si quieren un final feliz, o al menos uno más "justo" por decirlo así, pueden saltarse este y pasar al siguiente; son bienvenidos a leer este si gustan de finales trágicos; o pueden leer los dos para que conozcan ambas partes. Como gusten.
> 
> Si decidieron continuar, no les quito más tiempo. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

Siyeon finalmente se detuvo.

 

“Tenemos ensayo hoy” habló, jugando con el bate lleno de sangre en sus manos. “Pero tranquila, Dongie. Les diré a las chicas que enfermaste y que lo sientes. Oh, también… probablemente le diré a Yoobin que he estado cuidando muy bien de ti” sonrió y luego miró a la otra chica, la cual no podía mantener la cabeza arriba. “¿Y tú, Gahyeon?”

 

Lógicamente, la chica no respondió. Siyeon se acercó a ella para apartar algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

 

“Parece que estás cansada...” resopló. “De acuerdo. Duerme bien, porque tenemos mucho que hacer cuando vuelva”.

 

Dejando el bate en una esquina de la habitación, ella se marchó y las dejó solas. Poco después, escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse.

 

…

 

Jiwoo se bajó del taxi después de pagar y justo en ese momento vio a Lee Siyeon saliendo del edificio, ella llevaba prisa y Jiwoo podía jurar que había visto algo de sangre en sus manos antes de que ella metiera las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

 

Antes de que pudiera tomar una foto, algo captó su atención. A Siyeon se le había caído algo y estaba brillando en el suelo. Jiwoo se acercó y miró alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie la mirase para evitar malentendidos, antes de agacharse y recogerlo.

 

Era un colgante de elefante que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Miró hacia adelante, pero Siyeon ya no se encontraba a la vista. Se encogió de hombros. Jiwoo pasaría el día entero ahí, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, así que se lo devolvería cuando ella volviera.

 

Cuando se dio la vuelta, chocó de frente con un chico de llamativo cabello rojo, más alto que ella. Cuando él alzó el rostro, ella se dio cuenta de que el chico era Lee Taemin, una figura famosa, y sintió sus piernas temblar.

 

“Lo siento, venía distraído” dijo él, antes de que Jiwoo pudiera disculparse.

 

Él se agachó y fue en ese momento que Jiwoo notó que el collar se había caído de sus manos. El chico frunció el ceño, examinando el collar en sus manos y luego la miró.

 

“Disculpa, ¿esto es tuyo?”

 

“Eh… en realidad, no es mío, es de… alguien que conozco” respondió Jiwoo, sin saber realmente qué decir.

 

A Taemin se le iluminó el rostro al escucharla.

 

“¿Conoces a Bora? Llevo días intentando encontrarla. ¿Dónde está?”

 

Jiwoo frunció el ceño, confundida, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 

“El collar es de Lee Siyeon, se le cayó hace un momento cuando...” se calló de repente mientras recordaba algo.

 

En realidad, ella sí conocía a una chica llamada Bora. Y no tardó mucho en recordar por qué el collar se le hacía tan familiar.

 

“¿Dijiste _Lee Siyeon_?”

 

Jiwoo lo miró y él la miró de vuelta. Ambos tenían la misma expresión sospechosa y ligeramente indecisa en sus rostros. Taemin volvió a mirar el collar.

 

“¿Quieres un café? Creo que tenemos que hablar”.

 

Caminaron a la cafetería, sentándose en una mesa junto a la ventana, que les permitía ver hacia el edificio en el que vivían Lee Siyeon y Lee Taemin. Jiwoo pidió un café con leche y un pedazo de pastel de fresa, Taemin prefirió no pedir nada.

 

“Eres amigo de Bora” Jiwoo cortó el silencio. “Kim Bora, ¿cierto?”

 

“Así es” respondió Taemin, acariciando el elefante de plata en sus manos. “Estaba viviendo en mi apartamento”.

 

“Ah… ya veo” dijo con un deje de tristeza.

 

“Entonces, la conoces”.

 

“Algo así”.

 

Jiwoo sacó una laptop de su bolso y la colocó sobre la mesa.

 

“Nos conocimos porque tenemos una amiga en común” ella continuó. “Sin embargo, no éramos… somos, lo siento, muy cercanas. También fue mi modelo para un trabajo escolar”.

 

Jiwoo buscó entre los archivos las fotos que había tomado de Bora y se las mostró, sólo para asegurarse de que estaban hablando de la misma persona.

 

Bora sonreía en cada una de las fotos, el collar resplandeciendo en su cuello. Jiwoo suspiró.

 

“Supongo que estás enterado de que ella...”

 

“Me puse en contacto con su familia en Changwon, ya que no podía encontrarla” respondió él. “Bora no quería que ellos supieran dónde estaba viviendo, así que no le presté mucha atención a todos esos anuncios de su desaparición, porque pensé que… bueno, que ella sólo se estaba escondiendo bien de ellos. Pero ahora...” suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un momento. “Creo que realmente algo le tuvo que haber pasado, y sólo espero que ella esté bien”.

 

Ella le dio una mirada comprensiva.

 

Una chica llegó en ese momento con el pedido de Jiwoo, dejó todo sobre la mesa y se marchó. Jiwoo tomó un sorbo de su café.

 

“Y… ¿Lee Siyeon y Bora eran amigas también?”

 

Él alzó la mirada.

 

“Ahora que lo preguntas… no lo creo. Yo lo hubiera sabido. Bora es fan de esa banda, Dreamcatcher, desde antes de que se hiciera tan famosa, así que no pararía de hablar sobre eso. Pero le pregunté a Siyeon si la había visto y… ella sabía su nombre. Tuvieron que haberse conocido mientras estuve fuera del país”.

 

Jiwoo asintió, pensativa.

 

“Entonces, estamos de acuerdo en que es bastante extraño que Lee Siyeon tenga su collar, ¿no?”

 

No fue necesario que Taemin dijera algo.

 

“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?” preguntó él, finalmente dejando el collar sobre la mesa.

 

“Fue una noche, en esta misma cafetería”.

 

“¿Y eso cuándo fue?”

 

“No lo recuerdo exactamente… ¡Oh, espera, espera! Fue el mismo día en que tomé estas fotos. Nos reunimos en la tarde para tomar las fotos, pero nos encontramos aquí por casualidad, como a las 3 de la mañana… ¡La fecha debe estar en las imágenes!”

 

Él se acercó.

 

“Espera” dijo Taemin, apartando la mirada de la pantalla para revisar algo en su celular. “Ese fue el último día que hablamos. Nuestra última conversación”.

 

Y en efecto, era la misma fecha.

 

Un recuerdo asaltó la mente de Jiwoo en ese momento. Haberse encontrado con Bora casualmente. Haber bebido un café junto a ella esa noche. Una charla simple y vaga, porque Bora parecía distraída y sin ganas de hablar. Lluvia. Bora marchándose junto a alguien en la oscuridad.

 

Ese alguien…

 

_¿Pudo haber sido Lee Siyeon?_

 

“¿Dices que ella entró al edificio con alguien?”

 

“Sí… desde mi mesa la vi hablando con alguien afuera, y luego ambos entraron al edificio. No puedo decirte quién era porque estaba oscuro”.

 

Taemin frunció el ceño, mirando un punto fijo en la mesa.

 

“Ella estuvo aquí una noche… se encontró con alguien afuera de la cafetería… entró al edificio junto a esa persona… y luego nadie más volvió a verla… pero ahora Siyeon tiene su collar”.

 

Ambos se miraron y no hicieron falta más palabras, porque los dos sabían que pensaban lo mismo.

 

“No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas” dijo ella. “Podría tratarse de una coincidencia, ¿no?”

 

“Creo que primero deberíamos hablar con la policía de Changwon y los padres de Bora, al menos para dar a conocer nuestra sospecha, y luego con la seguridad del edificio, tal vez podamos conseguir que nos dejen ver las grabaciones de las cámaras de ese día”.

 

Jiwoo asintió, echando un vistazo por la ventana. Reconoció a una chica rubia entrando al edificio, y se preguntó a sí misma si estaba bien decirle a Yoobin lo que estaba pasando.

 

_Yoobin._

 

“Hay… hay algo más que tal vez debas saber, y es… extraño”.

 

Jiwoo decidió contarle lo que Lee Yoobin le había pedido hacer (vigilar a Lee Siyeon) y después de obtener la respuesta de Taemin, quien pensaba que Yoobin sería de gran ayuda en caso de que compartiera la misma suposición que ellos dos, le envió un mensaje a la baterista para ponerla al tanto de la situación.

 

…

 

“ _¡¿Qué?!” gritó Yoobin._

 

“ _Lo siento” dijo Yoohyeon, a través del teléfono. “Ella me atrapó. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Mentirle?”_

 

“ _¡Por supuesto! No es un pecado mortal. Es que… maldición. Eres realmente tonta” suspiró._

 

“ _¡Para de insultarme! De todas formas, sabes que robar las llaves de alguien y entrar sin permiso a su hogar no está bien. ¡Es ilegal!”_

 

“ _¿Al menos aún tienes las llaves o te obligó a devolverlas?”_

 

“ _Ella me las quitó”._

 

Estaba preparándose para insultarla otra vez, pero en ese momento llegó un mensaje de Jiwoo y eso era más importante para ella que gritarle a Yoohyeon.

 

“ _Espera un segundo”._

 

Por la mente de Yoobin pasaron muchas cosas mientras leía el mensaje, pero extrañamente todo tenía sentido para ella. Comenzó a sacar cuentas y no se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que esa chica mencionada por Jiwoo, Kim Bora, desapareció al mismo tiempo en que Siyeon comenzó a componer, hablar y actuar el doble de extraño, cuando Yoobin estaba en Brasil con su familia.

 

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

 

Lee Yoobin no era alguien que se permitía sentir miedo, pero lo sintió. Y el sentimiento se multiplicó cuando recibió el otro mensaje. Rápidamente volvió a la llamada.

 

“ _Yoohyeon… “ su voz tembló. “¿Minji fue a devolverle las llaves a Siyeon?”_

 

“ _No, ella dijo que iría a buscar comida, como siempre. Tardó demasiado, así que salí a comprar algo para mí”._

 

“ _Llámala y pídele que regrese”._

 

“ _¿Eh?”_

 

“ _¡Llámala y dile que vuelva, ahora!”_

 

“ _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”_

 

“ _¡Haz lo que te digo!”_

 

“ _Bin, ¿estás bien?” preguntó Yoohyeon, preocupada._

 

“ _Escucha, es probable que Siyeon tenga que ver con la desaparición de una chica y… De acuerdo, no puedo hablar de esto por teléfono. Minji está ahora en su apartamento, así que tienes que-”_

 

“ _¿Está en el apartamento de Siyeon? Oh, estoy cerca de ahí. Iré a buscarla”._

 

“ _¡Yoohyeon, no vayas-!”_

 

La llamada fue colgada.

 

“¡Maldita sea!”

 

Handong, Minji, Yoohyeon. Todas podrían estar en peligro.

 

Yoobin tomó las llaves de su auto y salió corriendo de su casa, mientras marcaba el número de Minji.

 

**...**

 

La rubia salió del ascensor y caminó hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del apartamento de Siyeon. Su celular sonó, pero ella colgó al ver que era Yoobin y no tenía ganas de discutir con ella ahora. Apagó su celular, dio cuatro golpes fuertes y esperó. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a tocar.

 

“Tal vez no está aquí...” murmuró para sí misma y tocó una última vez.

 

Nadie abrió.

 

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y jugó un rato con ellas mientras esperaba. Se estaba cansando, tenía hambre, y Yoohyeon tal vez estaba esperándola en la agencia. Así que, pensó que no estaría mal entrar y dejar las llaves sobre la mesa, tal vez escribir una nota también y después irse.

 

Introdujo las llaves en la cerradura y giró el picaporte. La sala estaba más desordenada que de costumbre, pero Minji no le prestó atención. Caminó hacia la mesa y colocó las llaves ahí. Estaba girando sobre sus talones cuando escuchó un sonido extraño venir de la habitación.

 

**...**

 

Cuando Handong volvió a sus sentidos (había quedado demasiado aturdida después de tantos golpes en la cabeza), miró a su izquierda para ver cómo estaba la chica a su lado. Si bien Siyeon las golpeaba a ambas, esa chica estaba recibiendo la peor parte, porque Siyeon era aún más agresiva con ella, como si quisiera… matarla.

 

Ella se veía tan joven… su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y moretones, sus labios estaban rotos, sus dientes mordían la prenda en su boca y varios hilos de sangre caían desde su frente. Handong sabía que probablemente ella misma se encontraba en un estado similar. Apartó la mirada.

 

Handong pensaba que estaba a punto de volverse loca, y no era para menos. Ella había sido secuestrada por nada más y nada menos que su amiga, alguien en quien ella confiaba, alguien que ella realmente apreciaba. Y lo peor es que no estaba sola, Gahyeon también estaba pasando por lo mismo.

 

_¿Por qué?_

 

¿Ellas morirían así? ¿Qué hicieron para merecer esto?

 

_¿Por qué?_

 

Estaba volviendo a cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. El sonido hizo que Gahyeon también despertara. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, los ojos de Gahyeon comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras escuchaban los pasos fuera de la habitación.

 

Entonces, Gahyeon jadeó.

 

“¿Hola?” habló una voz detrás de la puerta.

 

Handong aguantó la respiración. Gahyeon no reconoció la voz y sólo miró a Handong buscando una respuesta, pero la chica china miraba a la puerta sin hacer nada. La persona detrás de la puerta no era su secuestradora, podía ser alguien que viniera a rescatarlas, pero Handong no reaccionaba. Entonces, Gahyeon intentó hacer el mayor ruido posible para llamar la atención de esa persona. Hasta que su plan dio resultado y la puerta se abrió.

 

Una chica rubia entró a la habitación y soltó un jadeo antes de cubrir su boca, con los ojos bien abiertos. Handong podía adivinar lo que Minji estaba pensando, cómo se estaba sintiendo, porque ella misma lo había experimentado cuando encontró a Gahyeon atada en la habitación. Sin embargo, en este momento, Handong soló quería que ella diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo, para que ella no corriera peligro también.

 

Intentó gritar, decirle que se fuera, mientras que Gahyeon intentaba pedirle que las salvara, pero ninguna de las dos podía debido a la tela que cubría sus bocas. Afortunadamente, el shock de Minji no duró mucho y corrió hacia ellas.

 

“¡Minji!” soltó la chica de cabello naranja en medio de un sollozo, después de que la rubia quitara la tela de su boca. “¡Tienes que irte! ¡Llama a la policía!”

 

“¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién les hizo esto? ¿Dónde está Siyeon?” preguntó, luchando por desatar el nudo en las muñecas de Handong.

 

“¡Ella! ¡Fue ella!”

 

Minji la miró, incrédula y asustada al mismo tiempo. Y antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas, una mano cubrió su boca y la jaló hacia atrás. Ella sólo podía ver las caras asustadas de Handong y la otra chica, mientras sentía un cálido aliento en su nuca y algo apoyado contra su cabeza.

 

No había que ser muy listo para saber que se trataba de un arma. Minji tembló. Su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por cada una de sus mejillas. Handong miraba con impotencia, su labio inferior temblaba y le recordó a Siyeon cómo había reaccionado Bora.

 

“Bienvenida, líder” susurró, mirando a las tres chicas con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

 

…

 

Yoohyeon llegó al edificio, pero un hombre la tomó del brazo antes de que ella pudiera subir al ascensor. Ella hizo una reverencia para saludarlo al darse cuenta de que era un oficial de policía.

 

“Kim Yoohyeon, miembro de Dreamcatcher, ¿verdad?” dijo él, soltando su brazo.

 

“Sí… soy yo”.

 

“Mi nombre es Choi Siwon” mostró la placa en su uniforme. “Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas referente a su compañera Lee Siyeon”.

 

Yoohyeon frunció el ceño.

 

“¿De qué se trata esto?”

 

“¿Vio alguna vez a Lee Siyeon con esta chica?” sacó una foto de uno de sus bolsillos y se la mostró. “¿Sabe quién es?”

 

Ella no reconoció a la chica en la foto.

 

“No, lo siento”.

 

“¿Escuchó alguna vez a Lee Siyeon mencionar a una chica llamada Kim Bora?”

 

“No” negó con la cabeza. “Oficial… ¿Qué está pasando?”

 

El hombre pasó una mano por su cabello mientras tomaba una posición más firme.

 

“Estamos investigando la desaparición de Kim Bora” comenzó a explicar. “El caso estuvo cerrado por un corto tiempo porque no había testigos ni evidencia, pero ahora se ha abierto de nuevo, Lee Siyeon es la principal sospechosa y necesitamos toda la información que pueda darnos”.

 

Las palabras de Yoobin hicieron eco en su mente. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Echó un vistazo hacia el ascensor, pensando en su novia.

 

“Yo… no estoy al tanto de nada...” habló ella, mirándolo mientras jugaba con sus manos. “Pero… una de mis compañeras, Lee Yoobin, ella puede que sepa más que yo sobre eso. Debería hablar con ella”.

 

El oficial abrió la boca, pero un grito robó la atención de los dos. Una chica corrió en su dirección, una cámara colgando de su cuello, y a su lado un chico de cabello rojo, al que Yoohyeon reconoció como Lee Taemin, un coreógrafo famoso.

 

“Oficial Choi” dijo el chico de cabello rojo. “Tiene que revisar las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, ellas estuvieron juntas en el ascensor...”

 

Yoohyeon no pudo seguir el hilo de la conversación, porque su mente estaba ocupada al 100% pensando en su novia y en lo que podría estar pasando. Aprovechando la distracción del oficial, se escabulló y subió al ascensor rápidamente, presionando el botón del cuarto piso.

 

Se mordía las uñas mientras el ascensor se movía. Habían tantas cosas en su mente, tanta información que no podía ser procesada correctamente. Sus manos estaban sudando. Sentía que las paredes del ascensor se cerraban, pero era sólo su imaginación, su preocupación, sus nervios.

 

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, corrió por el pasillo. Tragó saliva al encontrar la puerta abierta de par en par y entró sin pensarlo dos veces. Se quedó paralizada.

 

“M-Minji… Dong...”

 

La escena la dejó sin palabras.

 

“Tú...”

 

Siyeon estaba en medio de Minji y Handong, una pistola pegada a la sien de la rubia y un cuchillo en el cuello de la pianista, mientras que a los pies de Siyeon, había otra chica arrodillada. Handong y esa chica estaban cubiertas de moretones y sangre. Yoohyeon no sabía qué decir, o tal vez no podía decir nada.

 

Siyeon soltó una carcajada, como si la escena era lo más divertido que había visto en su vida. De hecho, lo era. Siyeon jamás se había divertido tanto.

 

“Haré las cosas más simples para ti” dijo, acercando más a las chicas a sus costados. “Te lo explicaré lentamente, ya que no eres muy inteligente”.

 

Minji, Handong y Gahyeon sólo podían llorar. Yoohyeon seguía sin habla.

 

“Te daré la oportunidad de salvar a una de ellas” continuó, sin borrar la sonrisa siniestra de su rostro. “Lo mereces por no haberte metido nunca en mi camino, ahora sólo tienes que decidir. Aunque… ya sé cuál será tu respuesta. Tienes 10 segundos para escoger, y si no lo haces… las mataré a ambas”.

 

Yoohyeon cayó de rodillas, sentía que no podía respirar. Miró a Minji, oh, su amada Minji, ella era un desastre nervioso. Handong parecía igual de asustada, pero sus señas eran claras.

 

Handong se estaba sacrificando por ellas.

 

“Tienes 3 segundos, Kim Yoohyeon”.

 

Intentó hablar, pero sus palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Miró a la chica en el suelo, a Minji, luego a Handong, después a Minji y a Handong otra vez. La chica de cabello naranja negó con la cabeza ligeramente mientras sus labios dibujaban un ‘déjame’.

 

“Se acabó el tiempo”.

 

“¡Espera, por favor!” gritó Yoohyeon, antes de que Siyeon pudiera jalar el gatillo o rasgar el cuello de la chica china.

 

“¿Y bien?” gruñó Siyeon. “¿A quién escogiste?”

 

“¡Minji, Minji!” lloró, bajando la cabeza. “¡Escojo a Minji!”

 

La rubia soltó un pequeño grito cuando Siyeon la tiró al suelo, y se arrastró a los brazos de su novia. Siyeon las miró desde arriba, mientras las novias lloraban abrazadas, y resopló.

 

“Esa es una prueba de amor” dijo, apuntando el arma hacia Gahyeon. “Levántate”.

 

La chica se levantó como pudo. Sus manos seguían atadas, igual que las de Handong (o eso parecía).

 

“Vamos, chicas. El juego no ha terminado”.

 

Minji sólo observó, temblando, mientras Siyeon se marchaba con las otras chicas. Yoohyeon lloraba en sus brazos, repitiendo el nombre de su novia una y otra vez. A pesar de que estaba aterrorizada, intentó calmar a su novia.

 

“Cariño...” susurró, acariciando sus mechones plateados. “Estoy bien, estamos bien”.

 

“Minji” Yoohyeon se aferró a ella con más fuerza.

 

“Estoy aquí, amor. Me salvaste”.

 

“Siyeon es un monstruo, Minji. Oh, Dios… Handong… Dios, no… ¡Siyeon es un monstruo!”

 

Minji se mordió el labio, abrazando a su novia con más fuerza. Su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

 

“¡¿Dónde está ella?!”

 

Ambas levantaron la mirada, encontrando a Yoobin parada en la puerta. La baterista las observó por unos segundos, para asegurarse de que no estaban heridas y corrió al interior. Entró a la habitación y salió segundos después.

 

“¡Handong! ¿Dónde estás?”

 

Entró a la cocina.

 

“¡Handong!”

 

Yoobin debía estar tan preocupada como ella estaba por Minji. Ahora Handong estaba en manos de Siyeon, incluso podía estar muerta ahora. Yoohyeon sintió que su corazón se rompía.

 

Yoobin se acercó a ellas.

 

“¿Dónde está?”

 

Las novias se miraron.

 

“Ella...” dijo Yoohyeon, levantándose. Minji copió sus acciones. “Siyeon… ella...”

 

“¡Dejaste que se fuera!” la empujó. “¡Dejaste que se llevara a Handong!”

 

Sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos húmedos y furiosos.

 

“Binnie...”

 

“¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarla escapar?!”

 

“Siyeon me amenazó… ella dijo que las asesinaría a ambas… dijo que tenía que escoger… ella...” Yoohyeon explicó entre sollozos, mientras Minji acariciaba su espalda.

 

“Yoobin...” susurró la líder, intentando ignorar la sensación de culpa en medio de su pecho. “No es momento de buscar culpables”.

 

“¡No pensaste en Handong, sólo pensaste en ti!” gritó la baterista, ignorando a la rubia.

 

“¡No tuve opción, era ella o Minji!” gritó Yoohyeon de vuelta. “¡¿Qué habrías hecho tú?!”

 

Yoobin se quedó en silencio, y ninguna de las dos novias esperaba el golpe. Antes de darse cuenta, Yoohyeon estaba de vuelta en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre deslizándose por la comisura izquierda de su labio inferior.

 

“¡Yoobin!” replicó Minji, agachándose junto a su novia.

 

Yoobin se acercó a la puerta, las manos hechas puños.

 

“Tienes razón... Yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú” murmuró, dándoles la espalda. “Estamos a mano”.

 

Yoohyeon parpadeó, limpiando la sangre en su boca.

 

Cuando la baterista se marchó, parecía que la temperatura de la habitación había disminuido. Las novias se quedaron abrazadas en el suelo. Varios oficiales de policía entraron después y comenzaron a revisar el apartamento, mientras Yoohyeon lloraba en los brazos de su novia y Minji le susurraba al oído que nada era su culpa y que todo estaría bien.

 

Pero, ¿realmente todo estaría bien?

 

…

 

Dejó caer de rodillas a las dos chicas, acercándose al borde. Era su primera vez en la azotea del edificio, y la vista era magnífica. Siyeon sonrió al escuchar el montón de sirenas, luces rojas y azules resplandecían allá abajo y gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo.

 

“¡El final está cerca!” rió, extendiendo los brazos.

 

“Más cerca de lo que imaginas”.

 

Siyeon se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

 

“Oh, aquí estás. Llegas tarde”.

 

Handong y Gahyeon sólo veían a Siyeon hablando consigo misma. Ella estaba completamente loca.

 

“Me alegra ver que tienes todo bajo control” dijo Bora, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Siyeon. “Ya no me necesitas”.

 

Dejó de sonreír.

 

“¿De qué estás hablando?”

 

“¿Por qué te has estado engañando todo este tiempo? Tú me mataste, no soy real. Recuérdalo”.

 

Siyeon la miró e intentó tomar su mano, pero Bora se alejó.

 

“Sólo estabas buscando una excusa, un impulso que te ayudara a conseguir la valentía necesaria… Te enamoraste de mí, pero sabes que no podemos estar juntas”.

 

Ella tenía razón. Bora estaba muerta. Nunca podrían salir juntas a citas. Nunca podría volver a sentir la calidez de su piel. Nunca podría despertarse a su lado.

 

Buscó el collar en su cuello, pero no lo encontró. La estaba perdiendo, realmente la estaba perdiendo, y para siempre.

 

“No… No es cierto”.

 

Nunca podría besarla. No podría ser feliz con ella. No podría demostrarle al mundo lo especiales que eran.

 

Nunca. Porque ella estaba muerta.

 

“Te dije que te arrepentirías” fue lo último que escuchó.

 

Bora sonrió antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

 

“¡No!” gritó al cielo. “¡No te puedes alejar de mí, Kim Bora!”

 

“¡Lee Siyeon!”

 

Giró para ver a la persona que acababa de irrumpir en el lugar. La chica de cabello rosa dio largos pasos, acercándose. Siyeon apuntó su arma hacia ella, pero Yoobin no se detuvo.

 

La lluvia aumentó su intensidad.

 

“¿Crees que le temo a esa pistola?”

 

“Detente o ella sufrirá las consecuencias” amenazó, ahora apuntando a la chica de cabello naranja, quien abrazaba a Gahyeon en el suelo.

 

Eso funcionó, porque Yoobin se detuvo.

 

Siyeon intentó pensar, realmente lo intentó, pero su cordura desapareció junto a Bora. Ahora no tenía un plan, ni siquiera necesitaba uno, sólo impulsos y deseos de hacer daño y demostrar quién tenía el poder en ese momento. Su mente se concentraba en el llanto de Handong y Gahyeon, en la lluvia cayendo sobre ellas y en el arma en sus manos.

 

Ella quería herir.

 

Ella quería que todos sufrieran.

 

Pero principalmente… ella quería a Bora de vuelta.

 

Y su sangre hervía de rabia porque sabía que no podría traerla de regreso. Bora la había abandonado, y ellas eran las culpables. Handong tenía la culpa. Bora la había dejado atrás por celos.

 

Tal vez Yoobin tenía la culpa… si ella la hubiese tratado bien en su infancia, ella no habría matado a Bora.

 

Sí, eso fue lo que ocurrió.

 

O tal vez… Siyeon tenía la culpa.

 

“¡Cállate!” gritó, golpeándose la cabeza con el arma para dejar de pensar. “¡Todos ustedes tienen la culpa!”

 

Yoobin, Handong y Gahyeon miraban la escena sin sorprenderse, pero temblando de nervios. Definitivamente, Siyeon tenía graves problemas.

 

“Tú...” señaló a Handong.

 

La chica china se arrastró hacia atrás. Yoobin contuvo la respiración.

 

“Tu bondad… tus buenos sentimientos… tu sensibilidad...” gruñó. “Nunca ibas a terminar con Yoobin, lo hiciste sólo porque yo te convencí de que era lo correcto. Eres débil”.

 

Handong parpadeó, apretando a Gahyeon contra su pecho.

 

“Y tú…” miró a la chica más pequeña. “Tu ternura… esa sonrisa de ángel… ¡Eres muy ingenua!”

 

Yoobin dio un paso lentamente, pero Siyeon lo notó y apuntó hacia ella.

 

“No te muevas”.

 

“Ya te dije que no le temo a las armas” dijo, levantando sus manos. “Podemos hablarlo. Detén esta locura”.

 

“¿Estás intentando negociar? Eso es nuevo” rió Siyeon. “No quiero hablar contigo, quiero que sufras”.

 

Todas estaban empapadas ya.

 

“Bien. Entonces, ven por mí y deja que ellas se vayan”.

 

“No te atrevas a darme órdenes. Yo tengo el control aquí”.

 

Dispuesta a demostrarlo una vez más, tomó a Handong del brazo, Gahyeon intentó detenerla, pero Siyeon la golpeó con el arma. Yoobin apretó los puños. Su estómago se revolvió de miedo, de nervios, de ira.

 

“¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?”

 

Siyeon no esperaba esa respuesta.

 

“¿No tienes miedo?” gruñó, confundida. “¿No te importa si Handong muere justo ahora?”

 

La chica de cabello naranja, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Se sentía tan estúpida. ¿Cómo pudo confiar tanto en Siyeon? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que algo terrible iba a pasar?

 

“Esto es sobre nosotras dos” dijo Yoobin, acercándose tres pasos. “¿Quieres pelear? Podemos pelear”.

 

Siyeon soltó un resoplido, incrédula.

 

“¿Qué estás-?”

 

“Parece que crees que sabes todo de todo el mundo, ¿no?” continuó. “Déjame decirte algo sobre ti… eres una cobarde”.

 

Siyeon apretó los dientes.

 

“Estás enferma, sola y loca”.

 

“¡Cierra la boca!” gritó, colocando la punta de la pistola en la mandíbula de Handong. “¡Voy a matarla! ¿Me oyes?”

 

“Eres tan cobarde que no puedes enfrentarte a mí sin tener un arma en la mano” Yoobin dio un paso más. “No sabes cómo hacerme daño, por eso me amenazas con lastimar a Handong, porque sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, más hábil que tú. Y a diferencia de ti, yo siempre he tenido a alguien que me ama”.

 

“Dije… que te calles”.

 

“Me tienes envidia” Yoobin sonrió al ver que su plan estaba funcionando.

 

Siyeon empujó a Handong al suelo y caminó con pasos largos hacia Yoobin mientras Handong se arrastraba hacia Gahyeon. Frente a frente. La punta del arma presionaba contra el pecho de la baterista.

 

“Esto no tenía que terminar así… hermana”.

 

Handong las miró a ambas, sin poder creer lo que oía. Siyeon no quería esto. Ella no quería encarar lo que tanto tiempo estuvo negándose a sí misma y a todo el mundo.

 

“No me llames así otra vez” gruñó Siyeon, las lágrimas saliendo. “Es asqueroso compartir la misma sangre que tú”.

 

Yoobin aprovechó la oportunidad y golpeó el brazo de Siyeon. El arma cayó a varios metros de ellas. Y ahí la pelea comenzó. Golpes, mordidas, rasguños, insultos. Yoobin terminó sobre Siyeon, sus manos alrededor de su cuello, oprimiendo su garganta.

 

“¿Era necesario llegar tan lejos?”

 

Siyeon gruñó, intentando apartar sus manos mientras los recuerdos inundaban su mente.

 

Yoobin siempre había sido la favorita de sus padres, la que obtenía los mejores regalos, la que salía de fiesta con chicas lindas todos los fines de semana, la que obtenía las mejores calificaciones en la escuela. Yoobin era la chica especial de mamá y papá. Y Siyeon era sólo la oveja negra de la familia.

 

“Has ganado suficiente durante toda tu vida, hermanita”.

 

Yoobin frunció el ceño al verla reír.

 

“Ahora es mi turno”.

 

Handong gritó cuando Siyeon sacó una navaja de uno de sus zapatos y apuñaló a Yoobin en el abdomen con el objeto filoso, la chica de cabello rosa cayó a un lado, sosteniendo su herida, y Siyeon se levantó.

 

“Ha sido divertido. Pero ya te dije por qué estás aquí, para sufrir”.

 

Siyeon se acercó a sus dos víctimas, agarró a Handong del cabello y caminó hacia el borde del edificio. Yoobin comenzó a arrastrarse, dejando un rastro de sangre mientras tosía. Gahyeon corrió hacia la salida.

 

“Siyeon… por favor...”

 

“Tengo que admitir que es muy satisfactorio escucharte suplicar, pero eso no servirá de nada”.

 

Con la punta del cuchillo bañada en sangre, acarició las mejillas de Handong, quien lloraba en sus brazos. Eso también le recordó a Bora. Su corazón dolió.

 

“¿Recuerdas lo que dije, Dong? Yoobin te ama y haría cualquier cosa por ti” rió sin ganas.

 

“Siyeon...” tosió, intentando ponerse de pie. “Mátame a mí, déjala a ella en paz… Esto es entre tú y yo… ¡El problema soy yo, no ella!”

 

“Tú me lo has quitado todo” replicó Siyeon, mirándola con burla. “Es justo que yo te quite lo que más te importa, ¿no crees?”

 

Yoobin abrió los ojos con horror. Su mirada se encontró con la de Handong, pudo leer un ‘te amo’ de sus labios.

 

“Por favor...”

 

“Jaque mate” murmuró Siyeon.

 

Todo pasó muy rápido. Un trueno rugió en el cielo, un cuchillo deslizándose, y Yoobin cerró los ojos para no tener que verlo. Para no tener que aceptarlo. Rezó. Deseó que todo fuera parte de una pesadilla. Un golpe seco, y cuando abrió los ojos... Siyeon y Handong no estaban a la vista.

 

Con un último esfuerzo se arrastró al borde y miró hacia abajo. Los cuerpos de su hermana mayor y el amor de su vida, ambos tirados ahí abajo, un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Cientos de personas tomando fotos y policías tratando de mantener alejadas a las personas.

 

Quiso llorar, quiso gritar, pero nada de eso haría que su dolor se aliviara. Todo fue su culpa, desde un principio. Logró ponerse de pie, pudo soportar el dolor en su abdomen, porque no era nada en comparación con el dolor de su alma. Miró hacia un lado… el arma estaba ridículamente cerca de ella. La tomó y suspiró.

 

“Y así es como todo termina, eh… Ganaste esta vez, Lee Siyeon. Me mataste”.

 

…

 

Varios oficiales de policía llegaron finalmente a la azotea. Yoohyeon y Minji iban detrás de ellos, ya sabiendo lo que había ocurrido con Siyeon y Handong, y sólo deseando que Yoobin estuviera bien.

 

Otro rugido del cielo, el cual amortiguó ligeramente el estruendo causado por el disparo. Ya era demasiado tarde.

 

La escena habló por sí sola. Yoobin en medio de un charco de sangre, con una herida en el abdomen y un agujero de bala en la cabeza. La pistola en su mano derecha. Sus ojos aún estaban abiertos.

 

Yoohyeon y Minji corrieron hacia ella, a pesar de que dos oficiales intentaron detenerlas. Se arrodillaron junto a ella, lloraron, gritaron, pero Yoobin ya se había ido.

 

_Igual que Bora._

 

El chico de cabello rojo abrazaba a una Gahyeon asustada y traumatizada. Jiwoo estaba junto a él, tratando de calmarla, aunque los dos estaban igual de afectados por la situación. Ahora el collar de elefante se encontraba en el cuello de Taemin.

 

_Igual que Handong._

 

Habían tantas personas rodeando la escena, que los oficiales tuvieron que pedir refuerzos para mantener a las personas alejadas. Gahyeon se apartó ligeramente del cuerpo de Taemin para poder ver. El cuerpo de Handong tirado junto al de su secuestradora, la lluvia arrastrando su sangre en el asfalto, decir que sintió su corazón romperse sería un eufemismo. El poco tiempo que estuvieron juntas, Handong había intentado protegerla.

 

“Gracias… y lo siento tanto...” murmuró la chica al viento, volviendo a aferrarse al chico de cabello rojo.

 

_Igual que Siyeon._

 

Minji se apartó del cuerpo inerte de la baterista. Yoohyeon se negaba a alejarse, aunque un oficial le estaba ordenando levantarse. La rubia caminó hacia el borde y miró hacia abajo. Su expresión se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, de ira, de culpa, de decepción, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

 

“Estés donde estés, espero que pagues por todo lo que has hecho”.

 

Se alejó, deseando con toda su alma que Lee Siyeon ardiera en las llamas del infierno, o en algún lugar donde mereciera estar, donde sufriera. Porque esa era la verdad… nadie la extrañaría. Todos querían que recibiera un castigo lo suficientemente grande y doloroso como para compensar sus pérdidas.

 

Minji se dejó caer junto a su novia y la abrazó con miedo a perderla también si la dejaba sola. Si tan sólo ella se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

 

Tanto dolor… tanto daño causado por una simple chica de mente débil, que había jugado con la vida de las personas a su alrededor a su antojo, que destruyó familias por una razón absurda o tal vez sin ninguna razón en lo absoluto.

 

Desafortunadamente, lo logró. Alcanzó sus objetivos en el plano más alto de su locura. Consiguió herir a todas las chicas que tenían lo que ella no tenía y lo que ella deseaba tener; belleza, bondad, ternura, éxito, amor y justicia. Consiguió vengarse de su hermana, y había arrastrado también a todas aquellas personas cercanas a ellas.

 

El rey blanco, la reina blanca, la reina negra y el rey negro cayeron. El tablero ardió en llamas y todas sus piezas junto a él. El juego terminó y sólo hubo un ganador…

 

 **La muerte** , traída por una mente débil, corrompida y maligna.

 

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y eso es todo, chic@s! Sí, qué sorpresa que Yoobin y Siyeon resultaron ser hermanas que negaban sus lazos familiares y tuvieron un pasado lleno de envidia, y preferencias parentales (según Siyeon). Y en caso de que se lo estén preguntando, sí, Siyeon tenía un trastorno... algún tipo de esquizofrenia, se podría decir.
> 
> No quiero ponerme muy sentimental, pero estoy muy agradecido por su apoyo, sus lecturas, sus comentarios, por haberme acompañado en el transcurso de esta historia (que disfruté mucho escribiendo) y por haberse quedado hasta el final.
> 
> Me disculpo sinceramente si cometí algún error, si ofendí o decepcioné a alguien sin querer... y por el trágico final, pero la vida a veces es injusta. Y bien, eso es todo. Gracias nuevamente.
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Jaque Mate (Final "Feliz")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola, queridos lectores! Si están aquí es porque decidieron conocer el final "feliz" de esta historia, ya sea por curiosidad o porque se saltaron el anterior (que es prácticamente lo mismo que este, pero cuando llega al final hay un gran cambio). En cualquier caso, espero que disfruten la lectura.

Siyeon finalmente se detuvo.

 

“Tenemos ensayo hoy” habló, jugando con el bate lleno de sangre en sus manos. “Pero tranquila, Dongie. Les diré a las chicas que enfermaste y que lo sientes. Oh, también… probablemente le diré a Yoobin que he estado cuidando muy bien de ti” sonrió y luego miró a la otra chica, la cual no podía mantener la cabeza arriba. “¿Y tú, Gahyeon?”

 

Lógicamente, la chica no respondió. Siyeon se acercó a ella para apartar algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

 

“Parece que estás cansada...” resopló. “De acuerdo. Duerme bien, porque tenemos mucho que hacer cuando vuelva”.

 

Dejando el bate en una esquina de la habitación, ella se marchó y las dejó solas. Poco después, escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse.

 

…

 

Jiwoo se bajó del taxi después de pagar y justo en ese momento vio a Lee Siyeon saliendo del edificio, ella llevaba prisa y Jiwoo podía jurar que había visto algo de sangre en sus manos antes de que ella metiera las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

 

Antes de que pudiera tomar una foto, algo captó su atención. A Siyeon se le había caído algo y estaba brillando en el suelo. Jiwoo se acercó y miró alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie la mirase para evitar malentendidos, antes de agacharse y recogerlo.

 

Era un colgante de elefante que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Miró hacia adelante, pero Siyeon ya no se encontraba a la vista. Se encogió de hombros. Jiwoo pasaría el día entero ahí, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, así que se lo devolvería cuando ella volviera.

 

Cuando se dio la vuelta, chocó de frente con un chico de llamativo cabello rojo, más alto que ella. Cuando él alzó el rostro, ella se dio cuenta de que el chico era Lee Taemin, una figura famosa, y sintió sus piernas temblar.

 

“Lo siento, venía distraído” dijo él, antes de que Jiwoo pudiera disculparse.

 

Él se agachó y fue en ese momento que Jiwoo notó que el collar se había caído de sus manos. El chico frunció el ceño, examinando el collar en sus manos y luego la miró.

 

“Disculpa, ¿esto es tuyo?”

 

“Eh… en realidad, no es mío, es de… alguien que conozco” respondió Jiwoo, sin saber realmente qué decir.

 

A Taemin se le iluminó el rostro al escucharla.

 

“¿Conoces a Bora? Llevo días intentando encontrarla. ¿Dónde está?”

 

Jiwoo frunció el ceño, confundida, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 

“El collar es de Lee Siyeon, se le cayó hace un momento cuando...” se calló de repente mientras recordaba algo.

 

En realidad, ella sí conocía a una chica llamada Bora. Y no tardó mucho en recordar por qué el collar se le hacía tan familiar.

 

“¿Dijiste _Lee Siyeon_?”

 

Jiwoo lo miró y él la miró de vuelta. Ambos tenían la misma expresión sospechosa y ligeramente indecisa en sus rostros. Taemin volvió a mirar el collar.

 

“¿Quieres un café? Creo que tenemos que hablar”.

 

Caminaron a la cafetería, sentándose en una mesa junto a la ventana, que les permitía ver hacia el edificio en el que vivían Lee Siyeon y Lee Taemin. Jiwoo pidió un café con leche y un pedazo de pastel de fresa, Taemin prefirió no pedir nada.

 

“Eres amigo de Bora” Jiwoo cortó el silencio. “Kim Bora, ¿cierto?”

 

“Así es” respondió Taemin, acariciando el elefante de plata en sus manos. “Estaba viviendo en mi apartamento”.

 

“Ah… ya veo” dijo con un deje de tristeza.

 

“Entonces, la conoces”.

 

“Algo así”.

 

Jiwoo sacó una laptop de su bolso y la colocó sobre la mesa.

 

“Nos conocimos porque tenemos una amiga en común” ella continuó. “Sin embargo, no éramos… somos, lo siento, muy cercanas. También fue mi modelo para un trabajo escolar”.

 

Jiwoo buscó entre los archivos las fotos que había tomado de Bora y se las mostró, sólo para asegurarse de que estaban hablando de la misma persona.

 

Bora sonreía en cada una de las fotos, el collar resplandeciendo en su cuello. Jiwoo suspiró.

 

“Supongo que estás enterado de que ella...”

 

“Me puse en contacto con su familia en Changwon, ya que no podía encontrarla” respondió él. “Bora no quería que ellos supieran dónde estaba viviendo, así que no le presté mucha atención a todos esos anuncios de su desaparición, porque pensé que… bueno, que ella sólo se estaba escondiendo bien de ellos. Pero ahora...” suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un momento. “Creo que realmente algo le tuvo que haber pasado, y sólo espero que ella esté bien”.

 

Ella le dio una mirada comprensiva.

 

Una chica llegó en ese momento con el pedido de Jiwoo, dejó todo sobre la mesa y se marchó. Jiwoo tomó un sorbo de su café.

 

“Y… ¿Lee Siyeon y Bora eran amigas también?”

 

Él alzó la mirada.

 

“Ahora que lo preguntas… no lo creo. Yo lo hubiera sabido. Bora es fan de esa banda, Dreamcatcher, desde antes de que se hiciera tan famosa, así que no pararía de hablar sobre eso. Pero le pregunté a Siyeon si la había visto y… ella sabía su nombre. Tuvieron que haberse conocido mientras estuve fuera del país”.

 

Jiwoo asintió, pensativa.

 

“Entonces, estamos de acuerdo en que es bastante extraño que Lee Siyeon tenga su collar, ¿no?”

 

No fue necesario que Taemin dijera algo.

 

“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?” preguntó él, finalmente dejando el collar sobre la mesa.

 

“Fue una noche, en esta misma cafetería”.

 

“¿Y eso cuándo fue?”

 

“No lo recuerdo exactamente… ¡Oh, espera, espera! Fue el mismo día en que tomé estas fotos. Nos reunimos en la tarde para tomar las fotos, pero nos encontramos aquí por casualidad, como a las 3 de la mañana… ¡La fecha debe estar en las imágenes!”

 

Él se acercó.

 

“Espera” dijo Taemin, apartando la mirada de la pantalla para revisar algo en su celular. “Ese fue el último día que hablamos. Nuestra última conversación”.

 

Y en efecto, era la misma fecha.

 

Un recuerdo asaltó la mente de Jiwoo en ese momento. Haberse encontrado con Bora casualmente. Haber bebido un café junto a ella esa noche. Una charla simple y vaga, porque Bora parecía distraída y sin ganas de hablar. Lluvia. Bora marchándose junto a alguien en la oscuridad.

 

Ese alguien…

 

_¿Pudo haber sido Lee Siyeon?_

 

“¿Dices que ella entró al edificio con alguien?”

 

“Sí… desde mi mesa la vi hablando con alguien afuera, y luego ambos entraron al edificio. No puedo decirte quién era porque estaba oscuro”.

 

Taemin frunció el ceño, mirando un punto fijo en la mesa.

 

“Ella estuvo aquí una noche… se encontró con alguien afuera de la cafetería… entró al edificio junto a esa persona… y luego nadie más volvió a verla… pero ahora Siyeon tiene su collar”.

 

Ambos se miraron y no hicieron falta más palabras, porque los dos sabían que pensaban lo mismo.

 

“No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas” dijo ella. “Podría tratarse de una coincidencia, ¿no?”

 

“Creo que primero deberíamos hablar con la policía de Changwon y los padres de Bora, al menos para dar a conocer nuestra sospecha, y luego con la seguridad del edificio, tal vez podamos conseguir que nos dejen ver las grabaciones de las cámaras de ese día”.

 

Jiwoo asintió, echando un vistazo por la ventana. Reconoció a una chica rubia entrando al edificio, y se preguntó a sí misma si estaba bien decirle a Yoobin lo que estaba pasando.

 

_Yoobin._

 

“Hay… hay algo más que tal vez debas saber, y es… extraño”.

 

Jiwoo decidió contarle lo que Lee Yoobin le había pedido hacer (vigilar a Lee Siyeon) y después de obtener la respuesta de Taemin, quien pensaba que Yoobin sería de gran ayuda en caso de que compartiera la misma suposición que ellos dos, le envió un mensaje a la baterista para ponerla al tanto de la situación.

 

…

 

“ _¡¿Qué?!” gritó Yoobin._

 

“ _Lo siento” dijo Yoohyeon, a través del teléfono. “Ella me atrapó. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Mentirle?”_

 

“ _¡Por supuesto! No es un pecado mortal. Es que… maldición. Eres realmente tonta” suspiró._

 

“ _¡Para de insultarme! De todas formas, sabes que robar las llaves de alguien y entrar sin permiso a su hogar no está bien. ¡Es ilegal!”_

 

“ _¿Al menos aún tienes las llaves o te obligó a devolverlas?”_

 

“ _Ella me las quitó”._

 

Estaba preparándose para insultarla otra vez, pero en ese momento llegó un mensaje de Jiwoo y eso era más importante para ella que gritarle a Yoohyeon.

 

“ _Espera un segundo”._

 

Por la mente de Yoobin pasaron muchas cosas mientras leía el mensaje, pero extrañamente todo tenía sentido para ella. Comenzó a sacar cuentas y no se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que esa chica mencionada por Jiwoo, Kim Bora, desapareció al mismo tiempo en que Siyeon comenzó a componer, hablar y actuar el doble de extraño, cuando Yoobin estaba en Brasil con su familia.

 

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

 

Lee Yoobin no era alguien que se permitía sentir miedo, pero lo sintió. Y el sentimiento se multiplicó cuando recibió el otro mensaje. Rápidamente volvió a la llamada.

 

“ _Yoohyeon… “ su voz tembló. “¿Minji fue a devolverle las llaves a Siyeon?”_

 

“ _No, ella dijo que iría a buscar comida, como siempre. Tardó demasiado, así que salí a comprar algo para mí”._

 

“ _Llámala y pídele que regrese”._

 

“ _¿Eh?”_

 

“ _¡Llámala y dile que vuelva, ahora!”_

 

“ _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”_

 

“ _¡Haz lo que te digo!”_

 

“ _Bin, ¿estás bien?” preguntó Yoohyeon, preocupada._

 

“ _Escucha, es probable que Siyeon tenga que ver con la desaparición de una chica y… De acuerdo, no puedo hablar de esto por teléfono. Minji está ahora en su apartamento, así que tienes que-”_

 

“ _¿Está en el apartamento de Siyeon? Oh, estoy cerca de ahí. Iré a buscarla”._

 

“ _¡Yoohyeon, no vayas-!”_

 

La llamada fue colgada.

 

“¡Maldita sea!”

 

Handong, Minji, Yoohyeon. Todas podrían estar en peligro.

 

Yoobin tomó las llaves de su auto y salió corriendo de su casa, mientras marcaba el número de Minji.

 

**...**

 

La rubia salió del ascensor y caminó hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del apartamento de Siyeon. Su celular sonó, pero ella colgó al ver que era Yoobin y no tenía ganas de discutir con ella ahora. Apagó su celular, dio cuatro golpes fuertes y esperó. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a tocar.

 

“Tal vez no está aquí...” murmuró para sí misma y tocó una última vez.

 

Nadie abrió.

 

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y jugó un rato con ellas mientras esperaba. Se estaba cansando, tenía hambre, y Yoohyeon tal vez estaba esperándola en la agencia. Así que, pensó que no estaría mal entrar y dejar las llaves sobre la mesa, tal vez escribir una nota también y después irse.

 

Introdujo las llaves en la cerradura y giró el picaporte. La sala estaba más desordenada que de costumbre, pero Minji no le prestó atención. Caminó hacia la mesa y colocó las llaves ahí. Estaba girando sobre sus talones cuando escuchó un sonido extraño venir de la habitación.

 

**...**

 

Cuando Handong volvió a sus sentidos (había quedado demasiado aturdida después de tantos golpes en la cabeza), miró a su izquierda para ver cómo estaba la chica a su lado. Si bien Siyeon las golpeaba a ambas, esa chica estaba recibiendo la peor parte, porque Siyeon era aún más agresiva con ella, como si quisiera… matarla.

 

Ella se veía tan joven… su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y moretones, sus labios estaban rotos, sus dientes mordían la prenda en su boca y varios hilos de sangre caían desde su frente. Handong sabía que probablemente ella misma se encontraba en un estado similar. Apartó la mirada.

 

Handong pensaba que estaba a punto de volverse loca, y no era para menos. Ella había sido secuestrada por nada más y nada menos que su amiga, alguien en quien ella confiaba, alguien que ella realmente apreciaba. Y lo peor es que no estaba sola, Gahyeon también estaba pasando por lo mismo.

 

_¿Por qué?_

 

¿Ellas morirían así? ¿Qué hicieron para merecer esto?

 

_¿Por qué?_

 

Estaba volviendo a cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. El sonido hizo que Gahyeon también despertara. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, los ojos de Gahyeon comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras escuchaban los pasos fuera de la habitación.

 

Entonces, Gahyeon jadeó.

 

“¿Hola?” habló una voz detrás de la puerta.

 

Handong aguantó la respiración. Gahyeon no reconoció la voz y sólo miró a Handong buscando una respuesta, pero la chica china miraba a la puerta sin hacer nada. La persona detrás de la puerta no era su secuestradora, podía ser alguien que viniera a rescatarlas, pero Handong no reaccionaba. Entonces, Gahyeon intentó hacer el mayor ruido posible para llamar la atención de esa persona. Hasta que su plan dio resultado y la puerta se abrió.

 

Una chica rubia entró a la habitación y soltó un jadeo antes de cubrir su boca, con los ojos bien abiertos. Handong podía adivinar lo que Minji estaba pensando, cómo se estaba sintiendo, porque ella misma lo había experimentado cuando encontró a Gahyeon atada en la habitación. Sin embargo, en este momento, Handong soló quería que ella diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo, para que ella no corriera peligro también.

 

Intentó gritar, decirle que se fuera, mientras que Gahyeon intentaba pedirle que las salvara, pero ninguna de las dos podía debido a la tela que cubría sus bocas. Afortunadamente, el shock de Minji no duró mucho y corrió hacia ellas.

 

“¡Minji!” soltó la chica de cabello naranja en medio de un sollozo, después de que la rubia quitara la tela de su boca. “¡Tienes que irte! ¡Llama a la policía!”

 

“¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién les hizo esto? ¿Dónde está Siyeon?” preguntó, luchando por desatar el nudo en las muñecas de Handong.

 

“¡Ella! ¡Fue ella!”

 

Minji la miró, incrédula y asustada al mismo tiempo. Y antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas, una mano cubrió su boca y la jaló hacia atrás. Ella sólo podía ver las caras asustadas de Handong y la otra chica, mientras sentía un cálido aliento en su nuca y algo apoyado contra su cabeza.

 

No había que ser muy listo para saber que se trataba de un arma. Minji tembló. Su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por cada una de sus mejillas. Handong miraba con impotencia, su labio inferior temblaba y le recordó a Siyeon cómo había reaccionado Bora.

 

“Bienvenida, líder” susurró, mirando a las tres chicas con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

 

…

 

Yoohyeon llegó al edificio, pero un hombre la tomó del brazo antes de que ella pudiera subir al ascensor. Ella hizo una reverencia para saludarlo al darse cuenta de que era un oficial de policía.

 

“Kim Yoohyeon, miembro de Dreamcatcher, ¿verdad?” dijo él, soltando su brazo.

 

“Sí… soy yo”.

 

“Mi nombre es Choi Siwon” mostró la placa en su uniforme. “Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas referente a su compañera Lee Siyeon”.

 

Yoohyeon frunció el ceño.

 

“¿De qué se trata esto?”

 

“¿Vio alguna vez a Lee Siyeon con esta chica?” sacó una foto de uno de sus bolsillos y se la mostró. “¿Sabe quién es?”

 

Ella no reconoció a la chica en la foto.

 

“No, lo siento”.

 

“¿Escuchó alguna vez a Lee Siyeon mencionar a una chica llamada Kim Bora?”

 

“No” negó con la cabeza. “Oficial… ¿Qué está pasando?”

 

El hombre pasó una mano por su cabello mientras tomaba una posición más firme.

 

“Estamos investigando la desaparición de Kim Bora” comenzó a explicar. “El caso estuvo cerrado por un corto tiempo porque no había testigos ni evidencia, pero ahora se ha abierto de nuevo, Lee Siyeon es la principal sospechosa y necesitamos toda la información que pueda darnos”.

 

Las palabras de Yoobin hicieron eco en su mente. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Echó un vistazo hacia el ascensor, pensando en su novia.

 

“Yo… no estoy al tanto de nada...” habló ella, mirándolo mientras jugaba con sus manos. “Pero… una de mis compañeras, Lee Yoobin, ella puede que sepa más que yo sobre eso. Debería hablar con ella”.

 

El oficial abrió la boca, pero un grito robó la atención de los dos. Una chica corrió en su dirección, una cámara colgando de su cuello, y a su lado un chico de cabello rojo, al que Yoohyeon reconoció como Lee Taemin, un coreógrafo famoso.

 

“Oficial Choi” dijo el chico de cabello rojo. “Tiene que revisar las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, ellas estuvieron juntas en el ascensor...”

 

Yoohyeon no pudo seguir el hilo de la conversación, porque su mente estaba ocupada al 100% pensando en su novia y en lo que podría estar pasando. Aprovechando la distracción del oficial, se escabulló y subió al ascensor rápidamente, presionando el botón del cuarto piso.

 

Se mordía las uñas mientras el ascensor se movía. Habían tantas cosas en su mente, tanta información que no podía ser procesada correctamente. Sus manos estaban sudando. Sentía que las paredes del ascensor se cerraban, pero era sólo su imaginación, su preocupación, sus nervios.

 

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, corrió por el pasillo. Tragó saliva al encontrar la puerta abierta de par en par y entró sin pensarlo dos veces. Se quedó paralizada.

 

“M-Minji… Dong...”

 

La escena la dejó sin palabras.

 

“Tú...”

 

Siyeon estaba en medio de Minji y Handong, una pistola pegada a la sien de la rubia y un cuchillo en el cuello de la pianista, mientras que a los pies de Siyeon, había otra chica arrodillada. Handong y esa chica estaban cubiertas de moretones y sangre. Yoohyeon no sabía qué decir, o tal vez no podía decir nada.

 

Siyeon soltó una carcajada, como si la escena era lo más divertido que había visto en su vida. De hecho, lo era. Siyeon jamás se había divertido tanto.

 

“Haré las cosas más simples para ti” dijo, acercando más a las chicas a sus costados. “Te lo explicaré lentamente, ya que no eres muy inteligente”.

 

Minji, Handong y Gahyeon sólo podían llorar. Yoohyeon seguía sin habla.

 

“Te daré la oportunidad de salvar a una de ellas” continuó, sin borrar la sonrisa siniestra de su rostro. “Lo mereces por no haberte metido nunca en mi camino, ahora sólo tienes que decidir. Aunque… ya sé cuál será tu respuesta. Tienes 10 segundos para escoger, y si no lo haces… las mataré a ambas”.

 

Yoohyeon cayó de rodillas, sentía que no podía respirar. Miró a Minji, oh, su amada Minji, ella era un desastre nervioso. Handong parecía igual de asustada, pero sus señas eran claras.

 

Handong se estaba sacrificando por ellas.

 

“Tienes 3 segundos, Kim Yoohyeon”.

 

Intentó hablar, pero sus palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Miró a la chica en el suelo, a Minji, luego a Handong, después a Minji y a Handong otra vez. La chica de cabello naranja negó con la cabeza ligeramente mientras sus labios dibujaban un ‘déjame’.

 

“Se acabó el tiempo”.

 

“¡Espera, por favor!” gritó Yoohyeon, antes de que Siyeon pudiera jalar el gatillo o rasgar el cuello de la chica china.

 

“¿Y bien?” gruñó Siyeon. “¿A quién escogiste?”

 

“¡Minji, Minji!” lloró, bajando la cabeza. “¡Escojo a Minji!”

 

La rubia soltó un pequeño grito cuando Siyeon la tiró al suelo, y se arrastró a los brazos de su novia. Siyeon las miró desde arriba, mientras las novias lloraban abrazadas, y resopló.

 

“Esa es una prueba de amor” dijo, apuntando el arma hacia Gahyeon. “Levántate”.

 

La chica se levantó como pudo. Sus manos seguían atadas, igual que las de Handong (o eso parecía).

 

“Vamos, chicas. El juego no ha terminado”.

 

Minji sólo observó, temblando, mientras Siyeon se marchaba con las otras chicas. Yoohyeon lloraba en sus brazos, repitiendo el nombre de su novia una y otra vez. A pesar de que estaba aterrorizada, intentó calmar a su novia.

 

“Cariño...” susurró, acariciando sus mechones plateados. “Estoy bien, estamos bien”.

 

“Minji” Yoohyeon se aferró a ella con más fuerza.

 

“Estoy aquí, amor. Me salvaste”.

 

“Siyeon es un monstruo, Minji. Oh, Dios… Handong… Dios, no… ¡Siyeon es un monstruo!”

 

Minji se mordió el labio, abrazando a su novia con más fuerza. Su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

 

“¡¿Dónde está ella?!”

 

Ambas levantaron la mirada, encontrando a Yoobin parada en la puerta. La baterista las observó por unos segundos, para asegurarse de que no estaban heridas y corrió al interior. Entró a la habitación y salió segundos después.

 

“¡Handong! ¿Dónde estás?”

 

Entró a la cocina.

 

“¡Handong!”

 

Yoobin debía estar tan preocupada como ella estaba por Minji. Ahora Handong estaba en manos de Siyeon, incluso podía estar muerta ahora. Yoohyeon sintió que su corazón se rompía.

 

Yoobin se acercó a ellas.

 

“¿Dónde está?”

 

Las novias se miraron.

 

“Ella...” dijo Yoohyeon, levantándose. Minji copió sus acciones. “Siyeon… ella...”

 

“¡Dejaste que se fuera!” la empujó. “¡Dejaste que se llevara a Handong!”

 

Sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos húmedos y furiosos.

 

“Binnie...”

 

“¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarla escapar?!”

 

“Siyeon me amenazó… ella dijo que las asesinaría a ambas… dijo que tenía que escoger… ella...” Yoohyeon explicó entre sollozos, mientras Minji acariciaba su espalda.

 

“Yoobin...” susurró la líder, intentando ignorar la sensación de culpa en medio de su pecho. “No es momento de buscar culpables”.

 

“¡No pensaste en Handong, sólo pensaste en ti!” gritó la baterista, ignorando a la rubia.

 

“¡No tuve opción, era ella o Minji!” gritó Yoohyeon de vuelta. “¡¿Qué habrías hecho tú?!”

 

Yoobin se quedó en silencio, y ninguna de las dos novias esperaba el golpe. Antes de darse cuenta, Yoohyeon estaba de vuelta en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre deslizándose por la comisura izquierda de su labio inferior.

 

“¡Yoobin!” replicó Minji, agachándose junto a su novia.

 

Yoobin se acercó a la puerta, las manos hechas puños.

 

“Tienes razón…. Yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú” murmuró, dándoles la espalda. “Estamos a mano”.

 

Yoohyeon parpadeó, limpiando la sangre en su boca.

 

Cuando la baterista se marchó, parecía que la temperatura de la habitación había disminuido. Las novias se quedaron abrazadas en el suelo. Varios oficiales de policía entraron después y comenzaron a revisar el apartamento, mientras Yoohyeon lloraba en los brazos de su novia y Minji le susurraba al oído que nada era su culpa y que todo estaría bien.

 

Pero, ¿realmente todo estaría bien?

 

…

 

Dejó caer de rodillas a las dos chicas, acercándose al borde. Era su primera vez en la azotea del edificio, y la vista era magnífica. Siyeon sonrió al escuchar el montón de sirenas, luces rojas y azules resplandecían allá abajo y gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo.

 

“¡El final está cerca!” rió, extendiendo los brazos.

 

“Más cerca de lo que imaginas”.

 

Siyeon se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

 

“Oh, aquí estás. Llegas tarde”.

 

Handong y Gahyeon sólo veían a Siyeon hablando consigo misma. Ella estaba completamente loca.

 

“Me alegra ver que tienes todo bajo control” dijo Bora, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Siyeon. “Ya no me necesitas”.

 

Dejó de sonreír.

 

“¿De qué estás hablando?”

 

“¿Por qué te has estado engañando todo este tiempo? Tú me mataste, no soy real. Recuérdalo”.

 

Siyeon la miró e intentó tomar su mano, pero Bora se alejó.

 

“Sólo estabas buscando una excusa, un impulso que te ayudara a conseguir la valentía necesaria… Te enamoraste de mí, pero sabes que no podemos estar juntas”.

 

Ella tenía razón. Bora estaba muerta. Nunca podrían salir juntas a citas. Nunca podría volver a sentir la calidez de su piel. Nunca podría despertarse a su lado.

 

Buscó el collar en su cuello, pero no lo encontró. La estaba perdiendo, realmente la estaba perdiendo, y para siempre.

 

“No… No es cierto”.

 

Nunca podría besarla. No podría ser feliz con ella. No podría demostrarle al mundo lo especiales que eran.

 

Nunca. Porque ella estaba muerta.

 

“Te dije que te arrepentirías” fue lo último que escuchó.

 

Bora sonrió antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

 

“¡No!” gritó al cielo. “¡No te puedes alejar de mí, Kim Bora!”

 

“¡Lee Siyeon!”

 

Giró para ver a la persona que acababa de irrumpir en el lugar. La chica de cabello rosa dio largos pasos, acercándose. Siyeon apuntó su arma hacia ella, pero Yoobin no se detuvo.

 

La lluvia aumentó su intensidad.

 

“¿Crees que le temo a esa pistola?”

 

“Detente o ella sufrirá las consecuencias” amenazó, ahora apuntando a la chica de cabello naranja, quien abrazaba a Gahyeon en el suelo.

 

Eso funcionó, porque Yoobin se detuvo.

 

Siyeon intentó pensar, realmente lo intentó, pero su cordura desapareció junto a Bora. Ahora no tenía un plan, ni siquiera necesitaba uno, sólo impulsos y deseos de hacer daño y demostrar quién tenía el poder en ese momento. Su mente se concentraba en el llanto de Handong y Gahyeon, en la lluvia cayendo sobre ellas y en el arma en sus manos.

 

Ella quería herir.

 

Ella quería que todos sufrieran.

 

Pero principalmente… ella quería a Bora de vuelta.

 

Y su sangre hervía de rabia porque sabía que no podría traerla de regreso. Bora la había abandonado, y ellas eran las culpables. Handong tenía la culpa. Bora la había dejado atrás por celos.

 

Tal vez Yoobin tenía la culpa… si ella la hubiese tratado bien en su infancia, ella no habría matado a Bora.

 

Sí, eso fue lo que ocurrió.

 

O tal vez… Siyeon tenía la culpa.

 

“¡Cállate!” gritó, golpeándose la cabeza con el arma para dejar de pensar. “¡Todos ustedes tienen la culpa!”

 

Yoobin, Handong y Gahyeon miraban la escena sin sorprenderse, pero temblando de nervios . Definitivamente, Siyeon tenía graves problemas.

 

“Tú...” señaló a Handong.

 

La chica china se arrastró hacia atrás. Yoobin contuvo la respiración.

 

“Tu bondad… tus buenos sentimientos… tu sensibilidad...” gruñó. “Nunca ibas a terminar con Yoobin, lo hiciste sólo porque yo te convencí de que era lo correcto. Eres débil”.

 

Handong parpadeó, apretando a Gahyeon contra su pecho.

 

“Y tú…” miró a la chica más pequeña. “Tu ternura… esa sonrisa de ángel… ¡Eres muy ingenua!”

 

Yoobin dio un paso lentamente, pero Siyeon lo notó y apuntó hacia ella.

 

“No te muevas”.

 

“Ya te dije que no le temo a las armas” dijo, levantando sus manos. “Podemos hablarlo. Detén esta locura”.

 

“¿Estás intentando negociar? Eso es nuevo” rió Siyeon. “No quiero hablar contigo, quiero que sufras”.

 

Todas estaban empapadas ya.

 

“Bien. Entonces, ven por mí y deja que ellas se vayan”.

 

“No te atrevas a darme órdenes. Yo tengo el control aquí”.

 

Dispuesta a demostrarlo una vez más, tomó a Handong del brazo, Gahyeon intentó detenerla, pero Siyeon la golpeó con el arma. Yoobin apretó los puños. Su estómago se revolvió de miedo, de nervios, de ira.

 

“¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?”

 

Siyeon no esperaba esa respuesta.

 

“¿No tienes miedo?” gruñó, confundida. “¿No te importa si Handong muere justo ahora?”

 

La chica de cabello naranja, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Se sentía tan estúpida. ¿Cómo pudo confiar tanto en Siyeon? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que algo terrible iba a pasar?

 

“Esto es sobre nosotras dos” dijo Yoobin, acercándose tres pasos. “¿Quieres pelear? Podemos pelear”.

 

Siyeon soltó un resoplido, incrédula.

 

“¿Qué estás-?”

 

“Parece que crees que sabes todo de todo el mundo, ¿no?” continuó. “Déjame decirte algo sobre ti… eres una cobarde”.

 

Siyeon apretó los dientes.

 

“Estás enferma, sola y loca”.

 

“¡Cierra la boca!” gritó, colocando la punta de la pistola en la mandíbula de Handong. “¡Voy a matarla! ¿Me oyes?”

 

“Eres tan cobarde que no puedes enfrentarte a mí sin tener un arma en la mano” Yoobin dio un paso más. “No sabes cómo hacerme daño, por eso me amenazas con lastimar a Handong, porque sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, más hábil que tú. Y a diferencia de ti, yo siempre he tenido a alguien que me ama”.

 

“Dije… que te calles”.

 

“Me tienes envidia” Yoobin sonrió al ver que su plan estaba funcionando.

 

Siyeon empujó a Handong al suelo y caminó con pasos largos hacia Yoobin mientras Handong se arrastraba hacia Gahyeon. Frente a frente. La punta del arma presionaba contra el pecho de la baterista.

 

“Esto no tenía que terminar así… hermana”.

 

Handong las miró a ambas, sin poder creer lo que oía. Siyeon no quería esto. Ella no quería encarar lo que tanto tiempo estuvo negándose a sí misma y a todo el mundo.

 

“No me llames así otra vez” gruñó Siyeon, las lágrimas saliendo. “Es asqueroso compartir la misma sangre que tú”.

 

Yoobin aprovechó la oportunidad y golpeó el brazo de Siyeon. El arma cayó a varios metros de ellas. Y ahí la pelea comenzó. Golpes, mordidas, rasguños, insultos. Yoobin terminó sobre Siyeon, sus manos alrededor de su cuello, oprimiendo su garganta.

 

“¿Era necesario llegar tan lejos?”

 

Siyeon gruñó, intentando apartar sus manos mientras los recuerdos inundaban su mente.

 

Yoobin siempre había sido la favorita de sus padres, la que obtenía los mejores regalos, la que salía de fiesta con chicas lindas todos los fines de semana, la que obtenía las mejores calificaciones en la escuela. Yoobin era la chica especial de mamá y papá. Y Siyeon era sólo la oveja negra de la familia.

 

“Has ganado suficiente durante toda tu vida, hermanita”.

 

Yoobin frunció el ceño al verla reír.

 

“Ahora es mi turno”.

 

Handong gritó cuando Siyeon sacó una navaja de uno de sus zapatos y apuñaló a Yoobin en el abdomen con el objeto filoso, la chica de cabello rosa cayó a un lado, sosteniendo su herida, y Siyeon se levantó.

 

“¿Lo sientes? El dolor, la impotencia… la rabia” gruñó Siyeon, pateando a Yoobin. “¡Eso he sentido durante toda mi vida y es todo gracias a ti!”

 

Siyeon siguió propinando patadas a Yoobin, quien se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, pero Handong se lanzó a su espalda y enterró los dientes en uno de sus hombros.

 

“¡Suéltame!”

 

Mientras Siyeon trataba de librarse de Handong, Gahyeon corrió hacia la salida con la intención de buscar ayuda. Después de unos segundos, Siyeon logró golpear a la chica china en un costado y esta cayó al suelo, tratando de alejarse.

 

“¿Recuerdas lo que dije, Dong? Yoobin te ama y haría cualquier cosa por ti. Esto es lo que se hace por amor, ¿verdad?” rió sin ganas.

 

Tomó a Handong del cuello, levantándola, la chica de cabello naranja se agarró a sus muñecas, tratando de apartarse mientras sentía que se quedaba sin aire.

 

“Es inútil… ¡Yo gané! No importa lo que hagan”.

 

Apretó el cuchillo en su mano libre y atravesó el abdomen de Handong con él, luego empujó a la chica al suelo. Handong tosía, agarrando su garganta enrojecida con una mano y sosteniendo su herida con la otra. Cuando Siyeon giró la cabeza, Yoobin estaba arrodillada, la sangre goteaba de su camisa, tenía el arma en sus manos y estaba apuntando en su dirección.

 

“No… No te atreverías…” rió Siyeon, alzando sus manos. “No lo harías”.

 

“Yoobin...” tosió Handong. “Yoobin, no...”

 

“Lo mereces, Lee Siyeon” gruñó Yoobin, temblando de frío y dolor.

 

Siyeon extendió sus brazos, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, deteniéndose en el borde del edificio.

 

“Hazlo… ¡Hazlo!” desafió Siyeon, soltando una risa sombría. “Pero volveré… Los mataré a todos. A Minji, Yoohyeon, Taemin, a ti… ¡Y me llevaré a tu linda novia conmigo!”

 

Soltó una carcajada y, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, varios disparos resonaron en el lugar, acompañados por un grito de Handong, al mismo tiempo en que un trueno explotaba en el cielo.

 

Siyeon bajó la mirada. Uno… dos… tres agujeros en su torso, los cuales comenzaban a sangrar. Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca, pero no sentía dolor, sólo… el viento contra su cuerpo. Subió la mirada otra vez. Handong estaba abrazando a Yoobin, y a sus espaldas tres oficiales de policía se acercaban a ellas.

 

Más allá de todos ellos, el chico de cabello rojo abrazaba a una Gahyeon asustada y traumatizada. Jiwoo estaba junto a él, tratando de calmarla, aunque los dos estaban igual de afectados por la situación. Ahora el collar de elefante se encontraba en el cuello de Taemin.

 

Todo empezó a dar vueltas y pronto la imagen de Bora se materializó frente a sus ojos, ojos de los que comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Extendió sus manos hacia ella, pero Bora le dedicó una mirada fría y una sonrisa burlesca.

 

Su corazón dolió ante el rechazo, pero alargó más su mano para poder tocarla.

 

“Te lo dije” la escuchó decir.

 

Su rostro comenzó a verse distorsionado, y su voz se volvía lejana. La lluvia caía sobre ella, como caricias para consolarla.

 

“Te dije que te arrepentirías, que no podrías huír y que pagarías por todo lo que hiciste”.

 

Siyeon soltó un sollozo.

 

“Lo merezco, lo merezco, lo merezco” dijo una y otra vez, pero las personas a su alrededor parecían no poder oírla.

 

Los oficiales a lo lejos la veían, sus rostros serios y con una pizca de lástima en sus miradas, pero no se acercaban a ella. Handong tampoco la miraba, pero Yoobin… ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima, a pesar de que un oficial le estaba colocando unas esposas.

 

Ambas seguían sangrando.

 

“¿Qué he hecho?” murmuró, mirando hacia arriba.

 

No se dio cuenta en qué momento su cuerpo yacía completamente tirado en el suelo. Las nubes cubrían las estrellas y la luna. El cielo sólo era oscuridad y nubes grises. Pronto dejó de sentir las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su rostro.

 

Ella consiguió herir a todas las chicas que tenían lo que ella no tenía y lo que ella deseaba tener; belleza, bondad, ternura, éxito, amor y justicia. Trató de vengarse de su hermana, y había arrastrado también a todas aquellas personas cercanas a ellas.

 

“Perdóname...” ella quiso decir, pero nadie se inmutó, así que pensó que nadie la escuchó. “Perdóname, Bora...”

 

A su lado, Bora se agachó y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas. Siyeon no sentió la calidez de sus manos, pero fingió para sí misma que lo hacía.

 

“Perdóname, Yoobin...” creyó toser, pero fue más bien un suspiro.

 

Su último suspiro. O tal vez ya lo había dejado escapar segundos atrás.

 

¿Ella ya había muerto?

 

“Bora...” intentó decir, mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre. “Hace frío”.

 

Concentró su mirada en la de Bora y decidió que esa sería su última visión. Decidió perderse en su mirada, fuera o no real. Las sirenas alrededor del edificio dejaron de escucharse. De hecho, Siyeon ya no podía oír nada.

 

Pensó en el tablero de ajedrez. En las piezas esparcidas sobre él. El rey blanco aún estaba de pie, vivo y orgulloso, la reina blanca a su lado… quien ella había pensado que era un simple peón. Y Siyeon… la reina negra, arrodillada frente a ellos, mientras Bora, el rey negro, se retiraba del campo de batalla.

 

Siyeon estaba sola. Y una reina sola es una reina muerta.

 

Se encontró pensando en los últimos segundos de su vida. ¿Esto era lo que ella había querido? ¿Había valido la pena? ¿Este era el lugar a dónde ella quería llegar? Sus ojos se fueron cerrando en contra de su voluntad, y lo último que vio fueron los labios rojos de Bora susurrando ‘jaque mate’ en su rostro antes de besar sus labios. Un último jadeo brotó de su boca, pero pudo haber sido real o sólo su imaginación.

 

Bajó un escalón, el siguiente, uno más y luego otro. La escalera parecía infinita. El plano más alto estaba irónicamente muy abajo y hacía calor… era sofocante.

 

El juego había terminado desde un principio, desde el momento en que su cuchillo se deslizó por la garganta de Bora. Y sólo hubo un ganador…

 

**La muerte** , causada por ella misma y por su maldita mente débil.

 

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y eso es todo, chic@s! Sí, qué sorpresa que Yoobin y Siyeon resultaron ser hermanas que negaban sus lazos familiares y tuvieron un pasado lleno de envidia, y preferencias parentales (según Siyeon). Y en caso de que se lo estén preguntando, sí, Siyeon tenía un trastorno... algún tipo de esquizofrenia, se podría decir.
> 
> No quiero ponerme muy sentimental, pero estoy muy agradecido por su apoyo, sus lecturas, sus comentarios, por haberme acompañado en el transcurso de esta historia (que disfruté mucho escribiendo) y por haberse quedado hasta el final.
> 
> Me disculpo sinceramente si cometí algún error, si ofendí o decepcioné a alguien sin querer... y por el trágico final, pero la vida a veces es injusta. Y bien, eso es todo. Gracias nuevamente.
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
